Aïlisan
by Niwawa
Summary: Tokio Hotel. C'est bien beau d'emmener tout le monde dans son lit... Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à en assumer les conséquences. Les Téach' ne sont pas réellement présent dans les premiers chapitres.
1. Déposer un nom sur l

_Jouer avec la vie peut s'avérer très dangereux. Ou pas, tout dépend d'où l'on se place. En tout cas, parmi les larmes et les cris, parmi les peurs et les doutes, se cache un rêve. Alors, tant qu'à faire, il faut essayer de le réaliser._

Bonjour les gens!  
Voici la nouvelle version. Les chapitres ont reçu un coup de correction ( il doit en rester quelques unes, pardon! ).  
J'avais commandé les Téach's au père Noël mais celui ci a préféré m'apporter une écharpe.

Joyeux Noël à vous!

Et ...Bonne lecture.

Ps: En _italique, ce sont les paroles de texte de Tokio Hotel _et en **gras, c'est un souvenir.  
**

* *

*

**Chapitre un : ****Déposer un nom sur l'inconnu**

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, ses derniers rayons luisaient faiblement dans les dernières ruelles au loin.  
Et puis enfin, ils disparurent, teintant l'horizon de rose et d'orange. Je refermais les volets sur ce doux spectacle et tirais les nouvelle journée s'éteignait pour faire place à la belle et ronde lune.  
La radio diffusait des tubes en boucle toute la journée et depuis longtemps je ne les entendais plus, ils brisaient le silence de la chambre, peut être aussi ils m'apaisaient.

Et plus que d'ordinaire, ces derniers temps, j'en avais besoin. Trop sensible, trop émotive, trop vulnérable.

« Aïlisan, chérie, on mange ! »

A cet appel, je quittais ma chambre sans oublier d'éteindre le poste. Aujourd'hui encore, le groupe que j'attendais n'avait pas été diffusé.

Ma mère avait préparé un plat de lasagne. Chaque plat qu'elle prépare est un régal, mais je me gardais de tout commentaire. Je n'étais pas expressive du tout, peut être un peu renfermée, et plus encore en ce moment.  
Le repas se termina en silence et j'entrepris de débarrasser la table, aidée par mon père. Des habitudes simplement, des réflexes plus que des actes de gentillesse au fond.  
Une fois mes tâches accomplies, ma mère m'interpella, me demanda de rester ici pour discuter. Nous étions toutes les deux dans la cuisine, la porte fermée. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre de quoi quel serait le thème du sujet.

« Tu as rendez-vous à quinze heures demain. Je t'ai fait une lettre pour justifier ton absence en cour pour l'école. Tu ne dois pas oublier de prendre ton carnet de santé et ton dossier du précédent entretien. Aïlisan ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Je sursautais. Non, je ne l'avais pas écoutée, j'essayais d'entendre au travers la porte la radio de mon père. J'étais certaine d'entendre quelques notes qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues.

« Klaus ! Baisse ta radio s'il te plait ! » S'écria ma mère, furieuse.

Je déglutis, et écoutais alors sérieusement son discours sous son regard coléreux, puis une fois qu'elle eut finit le planning du lendemain, je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée, l'embrassais et je fis pareil pour mon père. Il pointa du doigt la radio du doigt, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien avoir de plus de sa part ? » Me dit-il avec un air sous-entendu.

Je haussais les épaules, glissais ma main sur mon ventre, doucement et avec un grand sourire j'affirmais à mon père qu'un autographe ne serait pas de refus.  
Seule dans ma chambre, j'essayais d'ignorer cette faim imaginaire qui me tiraillait en me répétant inlassablement « Tu sors de Table ! Tu viens de manger » Mais non, devant une tarte aux pommes, je me jetterais comme une morte de faim..

M'occuper l'esprit, je devais m'occuper l'esprit. Et une nouvelle fois, j'insérais leur CD dans le poste et me laissais bercer encore. Comme tous les soirs depuis ce soir là.

_Ich will nicht störn und ich will aucht nicht zu lange bleiben_ (Je ne veux pas déranger Et je ne veux pas non plus rester trop longtemps)

Non, effectivement, il n'était pas resté longtemps, pas longtemps du tout même..

Je murmurais les paroles inscrites sur mon cœur, me rappelant chaque seconde de cette soirée unique, exceptionnelle.

_An Deiner Seite nur eine Weile_ (A tes côtés Pour un moment seulement)

**La musique battait son plein, les fumigènes remplissaient la pièce et une odeur d'alcool enivraient chaque respiration. Les corps dansaient frénétiquement sur les notes qui défilaient. Tous s'entrechoquaient, se mouvaient, collés l'un à l'autre. Uni dans ce milieu clôt et fiévreux.**

**L'ambiance changea d'un coup, la musique se stoppa et le DJ prit parole au travers la salle bondée, annonçant leur venue imminente. Proche, imminente, et les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent.**

**« Ils sont là! »**

**Effectivement, ils étaient là. L'atmosphère déjà chaude, bouillit, et les nouveaux arrivants se fondèrent dans la masse dense. Parfois, ils apparaissaient euphorique sur la piste de danse, partageant leurs corps avec trop de filles, trop d'âmes.**

**Assise au comptoir, trop compressée par la foule énergique, je buvais mon énième verre de Vodka Orange. Les filles ont le droit à la boisson gratuite, autant en profiter !  
"**_**Ich**__** bin da **__**wenn**__** du **__**willst**__** „ **_**souffla une voix non loin de mon cou. Je sursautais. Il était juste à côté de moi, ses yeux chocolat, juste là. Je croyais rêver, m'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Et pourtant non, j'étais toujours là, assise sur ce tabouret de bar. Je m'entendais alors lui répondre avec un grand sourire.**

**« Je te veux pour la nuit » Voilà ce que fièrement je lui murmurais, sur un timbre alcoolisé.**  
(je suis là si tu veux)

Peut être que je lui avais plut, là, seule au comptoir. Ou peut être que je n'étais que l'objet d'un pari, un enjeu ? Ou alors parmi celles qui ne lui avaient pas sauté dessus, proposé mille et une folie, effectivement, il m'avait bien aimée.

Et la musique valsait encore, je chantonnais avec lui, essayant de me concentrer sur les paroles plutôt que sur des souvenirs.

_"Ich bin da. Schau in dich rein dann siehst du mich ganz egal wo du bist„_

( Je suis là. Regarde en toi et tu me verras, partout où tu iras)

Oui, en regardant en moi, je te savais présent. Quelle ironie… Non ? Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

La journée qui suivit fut longue. La nuit avait été encore trop courte. Mes journées se noyaient sous des reproches, des réflexions qui n'aident pas à avancer. Heureusement, ma journée fut écourtée et ma meilleure amie m'affirma qu'elle me prendrait les cours pour les heures où je manquais à l'appel.

Je m'empressais de grimper dans la voiture de mes parents alors que la sonnerie rappelait les élèves en cours. La voiture ne traîna pas dans la rue du lycée, le lieu de rendez-vous n'était pas à côté. Ma mère me sourit, éteignit le lecteur et s'arrêta au feu rouge.

« Alors, cette matinée ?

-Comme d'habitude maman ! »

Je n'avais jamais aimé ses questions, et pour la faire taire, je n'avais trouvé qu'une seule solution, mettre la musique. Quand elle vit le boîtier du CD, elle me dit que non, je ne devais pas écouter ça, que c'était absolument ridicule de s'obstiner dans le vide.

« -Si, maman. J'écoute ce que je veux, non ? Et puis au moins, j'ai l'impression d'être moins seule.

-Tu ne peux pas parler d'être seule dans ton cas, Aïlisan ! »

Ma mère n'est pas du genre très diplomate, toujours à plonger les pieds joints dans un plat débordant de soupe.

**Il avait bu lui aussi, ça se sentait quand il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes mais beaucoup moins que moi, et il devait être conscient quand il me proposa de passer la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel.**

**_Du stehst in meiner Tür. Es ist sonst niemand hier außer dir und mir. Komm doch erstmal rein. Der Rest geht von allein. Und jetzt liegst du hier und ich liege daneben._**

**(Tu es devant ma porte. Il n'y a personne ici à part toi et moi. Allez, entre maintenant. Tout va bien se passer. Et maintenant tu es couchée ici et je suis à tes côtés).**

**Reden, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, j'étais fan moi aussi, et j'avais eu l'honneur de me retrouver dans son lit. Il y avait eu quelques mots, effectivement, quelques paroles histoire de garder quelques souvenirs variés. (Parler)**

**J'avais accepté avec joie sa cannette de RedBull et puis après, nous nous étions embrassés, et pas innocemment il m'avait poussé gentiment vers le lit, et la suite se passe de mot tellement c'était merveilleux. Je n'en étais pas à ma première fois, et lui non plus. Nous savions parfaitement ce que nous faisions… Ou pas.**

**_Der Rest geht von allein. Willkommen im Hotel. Das hab ich schon geklärt. Egal wo wir morgen sind. _(Tout va bien se passer. Bienvenue à l'hôtel. J'ai fais le nécessaire… Peu importe où on sera demain.)**

L'enveloppe en main, de retour chez mes parents, chez moi, je retrouvais mon père, heureuse de lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle. Longtemps, je m'étais posée la question, et puis finalement, je m'étais laissée influencer par mes proches, par tout ceux, qui avec leur sourire me posaient l'éternelle question. Désormais, je leur répondrais avec le sourire « C'est une fille »

Et déjà, je lui avais trouvée un nom. Un peu comme une évidence, une obligation.

_Ich will dich nur für eine Nacht und fühl mich gut dabei._

_(Je te veux juste pour la nuit, je n'ai pas d'états d'âme)_

* *

*

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes génial(e)s!


	2. S'armer pacifiquement

Bonne lecture!

* *

*

**Chapitre deux : S'armer pacifiquement.**

_Ich will dich nur für eine Nacht und fühl mich gut dabei._

(Je te veux juste pour la nuit, je n'ai pas d'états d'âme)

Suite aux résultats positifs de cette écographie, ma mère s'empressa d'appeler mille et un numéro. Mais, non pas pour joindre ma famille, mais des sociétés qui jugent utile de mettre des robots à la place d'humain. Je l'entendais pester encore et encore et moi, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre que de fermer la porte de la cuisine, m'enfermant avec mon père.

« -Tout va bien, Aïli ?

-Je fatigue.. Et j'ai du mal à suivre en cours. Mais je ne céderais pas. Je voudrais continuer encore.

-Karen a téléphoné. Elle passera d'ici une heure ou deux pour t'emmener tes devoirs. »

_Ich wolle dir alles anvertrauen.  
(Je voulais tout t'expliquer)_

« Papa, tu sais. J'ai peur. Maman n'y arrivera pas. Et moi je ne vais pas y arriver. Aide-moi, Papa. »

Je venais de me confier pour la première fois à mon père. Il me prit dans ses bras et je le sentais trembler. Sa main se posa sur mon ventre, à l'intérieur, elle se mit à gesticuler.

« Tu grandis trop vite, Aï. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un bébé, mon bébé… Et toi… voilà. »

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, revenir en arrière, oublier. Ne pas faire pleurer mes parents, ne pas faire cette erreur. Je me blottissais encore plus dans ses bras, ne voulait pas quitter ce cocon protecteur qu'il m'offrait. M'y perdre, m'y noyer, y perdre toutes notions, toutes douleurs, tout soucis

« Aïlisan ! Chérie, Viens ici. » Appela ma mère, brisant toute magie.

A regret, je quittais trop tôt les bras de mon père pour rejoindre ma mère et son combiné téléphonique.

« -Ils vont me demander des renseignements pour savoir si ce n'est pas une farce, j'aurais besoin de toi. »

Le quinze avril, la soirée juste après leur concert. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette date, ce concert, cette soirée.

« Ah! Enfin! Oui bonjour. Je suis Mme Gölsein, je souhaiterais joindre le responsable…Oui, c'est vous ? David Jost ? C'est bien ça ? J'aimerais rencontrer l'un de vos protégés…. Ma fille de dix-sept ans est enceinte de l'un d'eux. »

-Le chanteur maman… Le chanteur, le quinze avril, au concert du Festall.

Je lui soufflais, ça me tuait de l'entendre là, étaler ma vie à un inconnu, je n'avais qu'une envie, vomir. Vomir de honte, vomir pour disparaître, pour me punir de n'être qu'une idiote.

« Après leur concert à Frankfurt, le quinze avril. Oui, ils sont aller dans une boîte, et il a emmené ma fille…. Elle a besoin que le père soit au courant… Bien entendu. Est-il possible de se rencontrer ? »

Je n'écoutais pas la suite et je retournais dans la cuisine voir mon père. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je ne devais pas céder. J'étais autant fautive que lui dans cette histoire, et après tout, qu'en aurait-il à faire de moi ? Rien. Rien, je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus sur une liste non exhaustive.

Peut-être dix minutes, peut être trente ou plus, ma mère me rappela. J'hésitais, mais le regard de mon père me fit prendre confiance en moi.

« Aïlisan, c'est leur producteur. Il a des questions à te poser. Allez, sois forte ! »

Je la remerciais du regard et lui prenais le combiné des mains.

« -Bonjour ? Bafouillais-je.

-Bonsoir. Ce que tu insinues est très grave, le sais-tu ?

- Oui. Je me doute qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire mais… je sais que c'est lui. Je ne suis pas une groupie, et je ne veux pas m'attirer la gloire ni les sous. Je suis enceinte de six mois, monsieur, et j'ai dix sept ans. Je crois que je préfèrerais que le père de ce bébé soit un ami, un confident, quelqu'un que je connaisse, plutôt que lui. Je ne suis rien pour lui, il m'a déjà oubliée.

-Je comprends. Je vais vous demander tout de même un test ADN. De son côté, il fera ce qu'il faut. Transmettez-moi les résultats et nous ferons suite »

J'avais eu droit à une amniocentèse au cours du mois dernier, et j'espérais profondément que cela suffirait, je n'avais pas envie de subir encore des prélèvements ou autres expériences tout aussi désagréable.

Visiblement, elle parlait de lui envoyer les résultats dès le lendemain par internet sans avoir besoin d'autres examens.

Qu'elle se débrouille ! Parlez de tout ça me secouait beaucoup trop, et je fondis en larme dans les bras de mon père. Trop sentimental, trop faible.

La soirée s'écoula. Encore, je me plongeais dans cette musique, devenue plus une drogue qu'un moment de réconfort. Encore je passais ma nuit à tourner, aller au toilette, rêver de lui, et pour changer, mes songes imaginèrent une rencontre avec lui. Une rencontre catastrophique.

« Dis, bébé… Ton père, tu risques d'avoir peur quand tu vas le voir. Tu sais. Il est beau, vraiment beau. Mais… Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable. Pardon, j'aurai pu te choisir quelqu'un de bien. Ne m'en veux pas, bébé »

D'ordinaire, je ne lui parlais jamais, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis hier, est ce du fait que je sais désormais que c'est une petite fille ? Que je l'imagine plus réelle ? Ou est-ce du fait que bientôt, son père sera informé ?

Qu'importe après tout…Elle remua un peu dans mon ventre et ça me fit sourire.

La journée de cour se passa plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Ma meilleure amie n'arrêta de chercher un prénom, m'aida à comprendre mes cours de français et m'accompagna à l'infirmerie pour cause de fatigue.

L'infirmière me connaissait trop bien, et elle fut ravie d'apprendre que ce bébé était une fille.

Mon ventre me tirait sur le bas, comme des crampes mais pour ne pas me rassurer, j'appris que c'était normal vu mon âge, et que ce n'était que le commencement.

A la sonnerie de la pause, Karen débarqua dans la chambre, avec un grand sourire et des idées pleines la tête.

« -Tu penses quoi de 'Elke' ? Ça te plait ? Sinon 'Jessika' ?

-Karen.. J'ai déjà une idée… Et avec un peu de chance, il me donnera son avis.

-Qui ça ? Il ?

-Son père. »

Son regard changea, et elle ne passa pas très loin de la crise d'hystérie.

« -Ne me parle pas de lui ! Quel sombre idiot !

-Ma mère a appelé son responsable. Il doit être au courant.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de le voir…»

Quelques minutes après, la cloche de reprise des cours tinta et Karen me laissa seule dans cet univers blanc et stérile, avec comme compagnie, des centaines de questions.

L'infirmière vint me voir peu de temps après la sortie de ma meilleure amie et prit sa place sur la chaise. J'aimais bien parler avec elle, elle avait un point de vue neutre et était toujours de bon conseil.

Elle me recommanda d'appliquer une crème hydratante et nutritive sur ma peau pour ne pas l'abîmer et m'offrit une tasse de thé.

La journée de cour se termina comme ça et ma mère me retrouva à la sortie du lycée. A sa tête, elle avait des nouvelles importantes à me communiquer mais je lui fis comprendre que je ne voulais pas en attendre parler dans la voiture, mais plutôt sur le canapé, en mangeant une délicieuse gaufre au chocolat et à la chantilly.

« Mon ventre me faisait trop mal, je ne tenais plus assise et j'ai finit la journée à l'infirmerie. » Fut mon résumé de la journée qui venait de s'écouler à mes parents, et désormais, j'attendais presque impatiemment leur grande nouvelle.

« -David Jost a appelé juste avant que je vienne te chercher. Il a confirmé qu'il était bel et bien le père biologique, il a souhaité te rencontrer rapidement, mais ce Jost va sûrement vouloir te rencontrer auparavant.

-D'accord, mais quand ?

- Il faut que tu le rappelles. »


	3. Peut etre un regard

Enjoy!

* *

*

**_Chapitre trois : Peut-être un regard._**

Je confirmais d'un signe de la tête. Seulement je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle compose le numéro sous mes yeux et me tende le téléphone aussitôt après.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries.. Je priais pour qu'il ne décroche pas.

« David Jost.

-Bonjour, je suis Aïlisan Gölsein.

-Bonsoir. Nous avons eu l'assurance comme quoi il est bien le père de votre enfant.

-D'accord. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? Je voudrais simplement lui dire.

-J'ai du l'informer. Il désire vous rencontrer lui aussi. Je peux le faire venir le week-end prochain sur Frankfurt. Cependant, si ce n'est pas possible pour vous. Il faudra repousser d'un long moment. Leur planning est assez chargé.

-Non, c'est très bien. Je serais libre. Mais je ne peux pas trop me déplacer, je fatigue assez vite en réalité.

- La production l'emmènera à proximité. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Puis-je parler à votre mère pour affiner quelques détails ? Je vous souhaite bon courage, et à samedi prochain, mademoiselle. »

Je tendais le téléphone à ma mère et croquais un morceau de ma gaufre au chocolat. Je ne réalisais pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se tramer. A quoi cela allait-il aboutir, et comment.

Plus tard, j'appris que Bill viendrait à la maison, accompagné par David Jost et un garde du corps dont j'ignorais le nom sans avoir eu besoin au préalable de le rencontrer individuellement. Peut être avait-il eu la certitude que je n'étais pas une terroriste ou pire, une groupie.

Ainsi, j'allais recevoir une star chez moi. Ma mère qui rageait habituellement contre lui fut toute émoustillée et commençait déjà à tout astiquer, hors il subsistait encore plusieurs jours avant le jour J.

Quand enfin, samedi arrivait, la nuit avait été pire que tout. Bébé n'avait cessé de s'agiter dans tous les sens, me donnant mille coups de pied. Je n'avais dû accumuler que deux ou trois heures de sommeil et mon ventre me tirait plus que d'habitude.

Ma mère appliquait une crème pour calmer les douleurs musculaires.

«-Courage, chérie. Ça va se calmer.

- Elle est folle ! Je t'assure, elle n'arrête pas de bouger !

- Elle sent ton stress, elle s'impatiente. A six mois, les bébés développent leur sens, c'est toute une farandole pour eux. »

Oui farandole, une fête, une chevauchée qui se déroulait là, dans mon bidon alors que je ne désirais qu'une chose, me tranquilliser.

La crème pénétrait peu à peu dans ma peau et ma mère reboucha le tube. Elle regardait mon ventre, émotive.

Mes premiers mois n'avaient été que des pleurs et de peurs de ma part, et puis, à la moitié de du quatrième mois, encouragée par ma meilleure amie et l'infirmière de mon lycée, j'avouais à mes parents la nouvelle.

_Keiner da der dich versteht...  
_(Personne n'est là pour te comprendre)

Pour eux aussi, ce fut des pleurs, des larmes, des cris mais je trouvais dans les bras de mon père tout le réconfort qui m'avait manqué pendant ses dernières semaines.

« Bébé, Ton papa va arriver. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Bébé, sois sage, s'il te plait. »

J'essayais de me détendre un maximum, assise sur le fauteuil du salon. J'avais faim. Comme toujours. Mais pour ne pas céder à la tentation, je buvais. Et ma moyenne d'aller retour direction les toilettes tripla en l'espace d'une heure.

Me calmer, voilà ce que je devais faire. Oublier deux minutes, se laisser aller, respirer aussi.

Mais non, la sonnette de la porte raisonna beaucoup trop tôt. Je déglutis, toussotais et me dirigeais vers le hall d'entrée. Ma mère avait déjà ouvert la porte et j'entendais les présentations se faire.

Deux personnes se tenaient là dans l'entrée. Ce David Jost et lui. A peine maquillé, coiffé simplement dans des vêtements courants, anonyme. Cette image me donnait envie de sourire, mais la pirouette que venait d'effectuer bébé m'en dissuada.

« Oui, c'est ton père, juste là. _An deiner Seite nur eine weile. _» murmurais-je tout bas.  
(A tes côtés pour un moment seulement)

Je m'avançais pour leur serrer la main, et je tremblais quand ses doigts se refermèrent délicatement sur ma main.

« Allons, rentrez. Suivez-moi, puis-je prendre vos vestes ? »

Ma mère attrapa la polaire et la parka et les déposa sur le porte-manteau puis guida nos hôtes dans le salon.

Je vis son regard se déposer sur mon ventre, et son visage perdit un peu de sa couleur. Je le comprenais tellement. Il avait la gloire, l'argent, il avait tout et moi je venais là, avec mes problèmes et je l'embêtais plus qu'autre chose.

« Je peux vous proposer à boire ? Mon mari prépare du café. »

David Jost accepta la proposition de ma mère mais lui, la refusa d'un signe de la tête et d'un petit non-merci.

«-Un jus d'orange ? Ne te gêne surtout pas.

-Euh…bien alors, merci. »

Il était vraisemblablement gêné, les jambes croisées, il jouait avec ses mains, levant de temps en temps le regard vers moi.

Le silence régnait, et alors que mon père venait d'arriver dans la pièce, un peu de courage m'enveloppa.

« Je… Merci d'être venu. Enfaîte. Je voulais simplement… » Je retenais un sanglot. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi après avoir passé tant de fois le film de cette rencontre, je n'arrivais pas à parler ! Pas à lui expliquer !

« Aï… Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te manger » dit mon père en déposant un plateau sur la table basse du salon.

Je respirais un grand coup, et une fois son regard captivé, je disais simplement, m'aidant d'une musique qui défilait sans cesse dans ma tête.

" _Ich woll't dir alles anvertrauen...ich verbrenne innerlich „  
_(Je voulais tout te confier... Ça brûle au fond de moi.)

Son regard trembla, et son producteur lui souffla quelques mots tout bas.

«Je m'excuse … bafouilla-t-il.

- Je voudrais vous poser deux ou trois questions avant quoique ce soit coupa son producteur. Après vous vous arrangerez. »

Il eut un sourire un peu forcé après s'être fait interrompre et sûrement qu'il trouvait ses chaussures très belles car il ne cessait de les admirer, n'osant plus relever le regard.

« -Est-ce que vous souhaitez que Bill vous reverse une pension ?

-Non ! »

J'avais presque crié. Alors pour eux, tout était question d'argent ?

« -Très bien, sachez quand même, qu'en cas de soucis, il peut être là.

- Je m'en moque de tout ça. Ce n'est pas de sous que j'ai besoin. Je voulais… simplement qu'il sache. Que bientôt, une fille naîtra et que ce sera lui son père… biologique » rajoutais-je.

Un père est quelqu'un qui nous aime, non pas celui qui a permit à une femme de procréer.

« Je voulais simplement qu'un jour …quand elle me demandera qui est son père… Qu'il puisse la voir et dire « C'est moi ton père. »… C'est tout »

Son regard croisa le mien, et je le vis faire un petit signe de la tête.

« -Je vous demande une dernière information, je comprends que pour vous, ce ne sont que des détails mais essentiels à mon niveau. Qui est au courant de la paternité de Bill ?  
- Seulement ma meilleure amie. Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier haut et fort..

-Sinon vous l'auriez déjà fait, je n'en doute pas. Je vous remercie.

-J'aimerais être tranquille enfaîte, anonyme, si c'est encore possible. »

Oui, être comme tout le monde, mais pour cela, je n'avais qu'à faire comme tout le monde… Me protéger, un peu. Nous protéger.

Et bébé bougeait, elle tournait, s'agitait, et tapait doucement. Mais ce Jost me coupa dans ma rêverie en proposant de nous laisser seuls, Bill et moi. Alors, je prenais la direction de ma chambre sans réfléchir à s'il me suivait ou non.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, et lui, après mille hésitations dans ses gestes et dans son regard, se posa sur la chaise de mon bureau.

«-Tu te souviens… de moi, au moins ? » Dis-je. Hors je savais que non, comment pouvait-il se souvenir de toutes ses conquêtes ?

* *

*

_Encore merci pour vos reviews!_


	4. Prete moi tes ailes

_Merci pour vos reviews 3 J'vous luv'  
_

_**Chapitre 4: Prête moi tes ailes.  
**_

«-Tu te souviens… de moi, au moins ? » Dis-je. Hors je savais que non, comment pouvait-il se souvenir de toutes ses conquêtes ?

« Oui. Tes yeux. Je me souviens de tes yeux. Et je savais… que j'avais fait une connerie, ce soir là. »

Mes yeux. Oui, souvent les gens me remarquaient à cause d'eux. L'un vert, et l'autre noisette. Le total en amende, le surnom de Pistache qui se porte avec.

Oui, ce soir là, nous avions fait tous deux une connerie. Et cette connerie nageait paresseusement dans mon ventre.

« -Désolé, je dois plus te faire perdre ton temps qu'autre chose.

-Non. Non, j'ai ma part de responsabilité, après tout. Mais je ne peux pas être père.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

A ce moment là, elle s'agita plus violemment et elle me donna un coup de pied qui me fit vraiment mal, et je grimaçais.

« -Ca va ?

-Elle est agitée. Elle bouge beaucoup. »

Il se leva et s'approcha un peu de moi. J'étais certaine qu'il allait partir en courant, fuir. Mais ça aurait été normal compréhensible et jamais je ne lui en aurais voulu, il avait fait l'effort de me rencontrer, rapidement en plus.

Mais au lieu de déguerpir, il tendit sa main vers moi et baragouina un « Je peux ? »

Trop de gens me le demandaient pour que je ne comprenne pas le sens de sa phrase. Difficilement, je me positionnais sur mes deux pieds et lui attrapais la main.

Quand enfin, je la sentais taper, je lui posais la main sur mon ventre.

"_Sag dass das nicht wahr ist... sag es mir jetzt murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

_- Ich will nicht stören, und ich will auch nicht zu lange bleiben„_

_(-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai_.. _Dis moi le maintenant.  
-Je ne veux pas déranger_, _et je ne veux pas non plus_ _rester trop longtemps.)_

Il me lança un petit sourire. Nos répliques étaient loin d'être anodine, comme quelques secondes de complicité dans l'adversité. Peut être qu'elle sentait sa main sur mon ventre, parce qu'après avoir donner un coup, elle s'apaisa. Peut être qu'elle me sentait plus calme.

« Elle ne bouge plus ?

-Tu l'as calmée. C'est plutôt bizarre. Attends »

Je cherchais sa tête, et je la trouvais, sur la droite. Je déposais sa main à l'endroit.

« C'est sa tête. Là »

_Kein zurück. Es gibt keine zurück._

(Ne pas revenir en arrière. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.)

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre à nouveau et je lui disais d'appuyer un peu. Dérangée, elle bougea à nouveau.

« Tu.. Elle doit naître quand ?

-Mi-janvier à peu près.

- … Tu pourras me tenir au courant …? »

Sa question m'étonnait. Mais oui, bien sur que je pouvais le tenir au courant. Il me demanda une feuille et un stylo et il inscrivit son numéro de téléphone portable.

Au cas où il changerait de numéro, j'inscrivais sur l'autre moitié de la feuille mes coordonnées.

Il devait être partiellement fou pour oser me confier ainsi son numéro. Si j'avais une tendance complètement folle, je m'empresserais de revendre tout ceci sur Internet, mais non. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je rangeais soigneusement la feuille dans mon répertoire.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, à la lettre 'B' se trouverait « Bill K. », c'était si inespéré, simplement un rêve.

Une nouvelle fois je le remerciais, et il m'affirma que je ne devais pas m'en faire et qu'il répondrait à son mieux à mes attentes, du moment que je ne lui demandais pas la garde.

« Comment vas-tu… l'appeler ?  
-J'ai ma petite idée, mais j'ai peur que ça ne plaise pas »

J'étais presque sûre qu'il allait me demander quel prénom était-ce, mais son producteur l'appela, il était grand temps pour eux de rentrer.

« -Tu viendras aux prochains concerts? Me demanda-t-il avant de franchir la porte.

-Non. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer de suivre Tokio Hôtel !

-D'accord, Bon courage à toi.

-Merci encore Bill. _Für... uns wird´s erst weitergehen (Pour nous deux... ça continuera)_… Bonne continuation. »

Ma mère referma la porte d'entrée, et je revois son image qui s'en va le long de l'allée du petit jardin.

La maison venait de replonger dans son calme quotidien. Sans un regard pour mes géniteurs, j'allais me vider la vessie, je n'en pouvais plus.

J'avais hésité à y aller quand il était encore dans ma chambre, mais non, ça ne se faisait pas et il me fallait profiter des quelques minutes de sa présence.

« Aï.. Tout va bien ? » Me cria ma mère. Je ne pouvais même plus faire pipi en paix.

Elle et mon père discutaient sérieusement dans le salon quand je les retrouvais, de quoi ? Je l'ignorais.

« -ça c'est passé comme tu voulais, chérie ?

-Oui. Il m'a même demandé de le tenir au courant, pour la suite des évènements.  
-C'est plutôt bien ! Jost nous a parlé un peu aussi de lui. Visiblement, il était très inquiet pour toi. En principe les garçons, à leur âge, ça les fait fuir.

-Il m'a quand même dit qu'il n'en voulait pas la garde ! » Dis-je avec le sourire. Cette rencontre avait remit un baume sur mon cœur, et je me sentais apte à faire le tour du monde.

Et c'est ainsi que dans l'après midi, nous prenions les mesures nécessaires, les idées fusaient pour réaménager la chambre d'ami en chambre à bébé.

Mais j'avais oublié que je fatiguais plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, et peut être une heure plus tard, je m'avachis sur le canapé, épuisée.

Mon père me proposa de regarder la télé, mais ça ne m'intéressait plus. Je revivais ce matin, ces quelques paroles de réconfort qu'il avait eu. L'assurance qu'il serait là.

_Schua Dich um, dann siehst du Mich. Ganz egal, wo Du bist wenn Du nach mir greifst, dann halt ich Dich._

(Regarde autour de toi et tu me verras**. **Peu importe où tu es Si tu tends la main vers moi je te soutiendrai)

En début de soirée, Karen m'apporta les devoirs et les leçons que j'avais loupés. Nous passions ainsi quelques heures où je rattrapais ces foutues équations, les verbes irréguliers d'anglais et les accords en français. Elle me rendit encore ma copie d'Allemand et m'aida à corriger les quelques fautes.

Enfin, les cahiers refermés, notre amitié pu s'exercer. Elle me conta sa journée, je lui détaillais la mienne.

Nos meilleurs moments, ceux l'où nous n'avons plus de secret l'une pour l'autre, ceux où nous partagions tout, se soutenant l'une et l'autre.

« C'est con, n'est ce pas ? C'est con. Combien de fois ai-je regardé mon portable depuis que ma mère a refermé la porte !?

- Depuis que je suis là, une petite dizaine déjà.  
-Moque-toi en plus ! Mon père a raison.. Qu'est ce que je veux de plus de sa part ?  
- Un autographe ? Un peu de tendresse ? D'amour ?

-Mais j'ai déjà l'autographe. J'ai son numéro…. Et son prénom sur une feuille. Le reste n'est qu'un doux rêve inaccessible.

- Pistache... Il t'a bien dit de le tenir au courant ? Alors tiens-le au courant. Dans la semaine, dis-lui que tu vas aménager sa chambre. Dès que tu as trouvé un prénom à ta puce, dis-lui. Quand tu vas faire ta prochaine échographie, dis-lui.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en à faire de moi ? De mes histoires ?  
-Il en a à faire qu'il est venu ici. Que tu as son numéro, et sa parole comme quoi il sera là. Allez pépéte, ne te laisse pas abattre ! »

Et elle me prit dans ses bras. Enlacées l'une et l'autre dans ses moments uniques. Qu'est ce que je l'aimais !

Ces moments intimes rien que nous deux, où il n'y a pas besoin de paroles, de mots, juste un contact, un regard. Et tout se transmet là.

_Du bist alles was ich bin und alles was durch meine Adern fließt. Wenn das Schicksal uns zerreist egal danach kommt das teilen wir.  
_(Tu es tout ce que je suis et tout ce qui coule dans mes veines. Si le destin nous déchire, peu importe ce qui arrivera, nous partagerons ça.)

Pour compléter ce tableau idyllique, j'allumais ma radio avec ma petite télécommande. J'ignorais quel signe du destin, quel hasard ou coïncidence venait s'être mêlée de cet instant, mais la chanson qui démarra me berça d'un doux rêve.

Et sur les promesses de cette chanson, Karen me fit la sienne.

_Kommt und hilf mir fliegen. Leih mir deine Flügel. _ (Viens et aide-moi à voler. Prête-moi tes ailes.)

* *

*


	5. Mélancolie douloureuse

Enjoy!

Ps: Désolé pour le "tokio hôtel" c'est le correcteur automatique ( en carton )

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

**Chapitre 5: Mélancolie douloureuse.  
**

La soirée s'écoula lentement, au rythme des chansons qui défilèrent sur le CD. La lune, ronde et belle luisait de tout son souffle tout là-haut.

Les étoiles suintaient leur lumière dans la pénombre des cieux. Et je n'avais plus aucune incertitude sur le prénom de cette enfant.

« Karen. Dis-moi « Nuit » en français, s'il te plait. » (Nous sommes en Allemagne : P)

Et quand ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour prononcer cette syllabe merveilleuse, j'écoutais avec passion cette douce note.

Oui, elle se nommera comme ça. Un prénom doux, qui reflète tellement de chose, tellement d'image qui défile.

« Elle s'appellera comme ça. J'en suis certaine. Ce sera son prénom »

Et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle devait sûrement aimer. Tant mieux, rien ne saurait me faire changer d'avis.

Une nouvelle semaine passa. C'est fou comme les choses se répètent, notamment avec les cours.

La semaine préétablie, les devoirs programmés, tous planifiés, les événements s'enchaînent comme une évidence.

La seule différence réelle que je me permettais de faire, c'est le temps que je passais à l'infirmerie. De cette semaine, plus une seule journée je n'avais pu finir.

Ni trop longtemps assise, ni trop longtemps debout. Mon ventre se tendait douloureusement ou mon dos souffrait. Et je n'étais qu'au sixième mois.

L'infirmière étalait un gel sur mon abdomen pour que mes muscles se décontractent un peu.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ventre va s'apaiser un peu. Mais tu ne pourras sûrement pas finir ta scolarité. Tu dois t'en douter ?

-Oui. Je le sais. Même si je n'ai pas d'examen à la fin de l'année, ça m'ennuie.

-C'est normal. Mais si tu peux rattraper tes cours avec ton amie, et que tu peux faire tes évaluations, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne passes pas dans le niveau supérieur.

-Oui. J'aimerais bien ! Puis quand elle sera là, papa et maman m'aideront.

-Et le papa de ce petit ange ?

- Il m'a dit « tiens-moi au courant » mais, je ne suis pas sûre de saisir l'ambiguïté cette phrase, vous savez.

-Tu sais les garçons, à leur âge. Tout ça, ça leur fait peur. Et je suis sûre que tu comprends. Mais en te disant « tiens-moi au courant », c'est qu'il s'y intéresse, peut être qu'il se fait du souci, qu'il se rend compte qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Alors écoute ton cœur, et tiens-le au courant. »

Mes parents et moi étions dans un magasin de meuble, pour aménager la chambre de la future venue.

Alors que mes parents pensaient à des couleurs pâles et douces, je désirais une décoration un peu originale.

Et lorsque nous ressortions du commerce, nous détenions la totalité de la chambre. Une tapisserie ocre, un petit lit de la même couleur et l'armoire de la même couleur. La table à langer vert pomme et quelques cadres assortis. J'hésitais encore pour une frise mais mon état empirait un peu, et je ne tenais plus debout.

Mon père m'étonna même en achetant un petit ourson pelucheux et qu'il m'expliqua « J'aurai eu l'honneur de lui offrir sa première peluche. »

Le week-end fut une séance de travaux, et, fièrement, le dimanche soir, mon père me présenta la chambre de bébé.

« Elle est magnifique, non ? »

Mon père acquit d'un signe de la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Mes larmes dévalèrent mes joues sans que je sache pourquoi. Ma sensibilité trop élevée, encore. C'était ridicule de pleurer pour une simple chambre, pour un simple câlin paternel.

Ce soir là, quand je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, les notes s'envolant de la chaîne Hi-fi, je me sentais d'humeur joyeuse.

Je regardais la lune, elle n'était plus qu'un trait fin dans les cieux, mais toujours brillante de cette douce lueur. Elle me donna un peu de courage, un peu d'audace aussi.

« Bonjour. C'est Aïlisan. Je ne te dérange pas longtemps. Simplement pour te dire que bébé a un prénom. 'Nuit'. Et que désormais, sa future chambre est aménagée. A bientôt, bisou. »

J'envoyais le message, en espérant une réponse dans la soirée. Bien que non, au fond, je me doutais qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Qu'il se moquerait bien du fait que sa chambre serait rose ou bleu, qu'elle s'appelle Nuit ou Jour.

Mais j'écoutais mon cœur, j'écoutais les conseils de Karen et de l'infirmière, je le tenais au courant.

_Hier drin' ist es voll von dir und leer. _Ici l'espace est rempli de toi et vide à la fois

Les paroles s'enchaînaient et les souvenirs m'embrumaient l'esprit. Adossée à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le ciel, l'esprit dans la musique.

**_Morgen weiß das keiner mehr. _**(Demain plus personne ne s'en souviendra.)

**Il était là, devant moi, jouant avec son tee-shirt, et je le regardais. Il était beau. Son regard qui m'enivrait, ses courbes finement dessinées. Il était assis sur le lit, les fesses sur l'oreiller. Il me faisait sourire, si fier de lui, son regard provocateur.**

**Et moi, j'étais assise au pied du lit, un tee-shirt à lui et une petite culotte pour tout vêtement.**

**« Alors, on recommence quand ? » murmurais-je**

**« Tu veux m'épuiser, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Profiter serait plus exact. »**

**Il me fit un sourire aguicheur et, une énième fois, je me jetais sur lui, nos langues s'emmêlant encore et encore.**

**_Ich bin süchtig nach ihr. _**(Je suis avide de toi)

**Ses mains habiles parsemaient mon corps de caresse et je m'appliquais à faire de mê nuit était exceptionnelle. Belle. Féerique. Magique.  
Alors, ensemble, nous nous appliquions à ce qu'elle le demeure encore, toujours peut être.**

**_Das ist ok für mich aber tu mir nur diesen einen gefallen__._**_(_Moi, de toute manière, ça me va, peut importe, mais fais-moi plaisir…)

**Nos corps qui s'affrontent, s'unissent, se chevauchent, dansent.**

**_Die wärme trägt uns bis in die Unendlichkeit_... ** ( la chaleur nous Porte jusqu'à l'infini)

**Et pertinemment je sais que je ne suis pas la seule. Incontestablement, les draps ont été changés de la soirée précédente, accueillant une autre, et demain, et encore, encore, encore.  
Alors, comme-ci, peut être tout allait changer, peut être pour garder un petit bout de lui, je m'adonnais du mieux que je pouvais à cet échange unique.**

Alors que mon esprit vagabondait dans ses instants de tendresse, les muscles de mon ventre se contractèrent d'un seul coup.

Pour ne pas tomber sous le choc, je m'appuyais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, lançant un dernier regard suppliant vers les cieux. Putain, que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi j'avais l'impression que mon ventre passait sous un rouleau compresseur ?

Et pourquoi tambourinait-elle comme une folle sur les parois de mon abdomen ?

Si j'avais du m'écouter, je serais par terre, repliée sur moi-même en priant pour que cette douleur s'arrête. Mais non, au lieu de ça, je trouvais appuie sur mon bureau, et je crapahutais pour rejoindre mon lit du mieux que je pouvais.

Quand enfin j'atteignais le matelas, je m'étendais de tout mon long, en priant pour la douleur passe.

Quelques minutes défilèrent lentement, et mes muscles se contractaient toujours. Je commençais à avoir réellement peur de la signification de ces douleurs.

J'appelais alors à l'aide à mon père. Non, je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant, j'étais bien trop jeune pour ça.

Et encore mon ventre se crispait. Que se passait-il ? C'était ça des contractions ? Mais il était beaucoup trop tôt !

Quelques secondes plus tard et mes parents rentraient en urgence, affolés dans ma chambre. Ma mère fit chauffer une bouillotte pendant que mon père appelait un médecin. Au téléphone, d'après mes symptômes, je souffrais de carence en vitamines B et en magnésium.

La seule chose que je savais, c'est que là, j'avais des crampes assez douloureuses.

« Et pourquoi s'excite-t-elle dans mon ventre comme ça ? Je ne lui ai rien fais …»

Mon père avait éteint la musique, éteint la lumière et allumé la veilleuse sur ma table de chevet. Dans son élan, il avait fermé les volets sur la nuit, m'empêchant d'admirer la lune et ses étoiles.

Seulement et uniquement du calme. Sauf que, le médecin arrivé, la lumière brilla de nouveau. Il ouvrit sa boite à piqûre en cuir noir et sortit une seringue immense. Beaucoup trop grande, remplie d'un liquide transparent.

« De quoi te requinquer un peu ! Demain, il te faudra faire une analyse sanguine. Et du repos. Surtout. A six mois, le fœtus se développe, et la maman fatigue. »

J'en conclus au regard de ma mère que je ne devais pas compter aller à l'école. En temps normal, j'aurais du me réjouir, alors que non, ça me désolait.

Il me demanda comment se passer cette grossesse dans l'ensemble, et avec un demi-sourire, j'affirmais que ça allait. Oui, en quelques sortes, ça pas. Mais oui, physiquement parlant, tout allait pour le mieux. C'est ce qui l'importait.

Et qui plus est, s'il me répondait, alors, tout deviendrait peut être rose.

Mon père s'assura une énième fois que j'aille bien, que tout était parfait ou presque, m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre, suivit par ma mè douleurs s'estompaient. Son produit injecté dans mes veines s'appliquait petit à petit. Sûrement un antidouleur ou quelque chose à la même courage ne m'en disait pas, autrement j'aurais été récupérer mon portable, toujours posé sur mon bureau.

Les faibles rayons lumineux qui s'échappaient de la lampe m'empêchait de distinguer les aiguilles du réveil et le sommeil, peu à peu m'emporta loin d'ici. Loin de Bill, loin de ma grossesse, loin de ces soucis, loin de tout. Sur un nuage, un nuage épais et moelleux, un nuage qui flotte lentement aux travers le ciel, où tout est forcément quelque chose d'agréable et d'heureux.


	6. Un petit pas pour elle

Bonjour!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes génial(e)s.

Les téach's ne sont toujours pas à moi, je n'écris pas dans un but lucratique, et je n'ai aucun droit sur les tokio hotel et leur chanson, et encore moins sur david jost.

[ Par rapport à la première version, j'ai rajouté une petite scène à la fin du chapitre.]

Bonne lecture!

* *

*

**Chapitre 6 : Un petit pas pour elle, un grand pour leur histoire. **_3_**  
**

Les faibles rayons lumineux qui s'échappaient de la lampe m'empêchait de distinguer les aiguilles du réveil et le sommeil, peu à peu m'emporta loin d'ici. Loin de Bill, loin de ma grossesse, loin de ces soucis, loin de tout. Sur un nuage, un nuage épais et moelleux, un nuage qui flotte lentement aux travers le ciel, où tout est forcément quelque chose d'agréable et d'heureux.

C'est dans cet état d'âme que je me réveillais, encore bercée par les peluches du nuage, la chaleur du soleil et la léthargie du ciel.

La maison était silencieuse. Je retrouvais ma mère au salon, entrain de repasser, entourée par deux piles d'habits. L'une soigneusement pliée, l'autre encore en boule.

Je souriais un peu à la vue de ce spectacle et saluais ma mère d'une bise sur la joue avant de courir au toilette.

Il était plus de onze heures. Je me préparais un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. J'étais tout bonnement affamée.

Alors que le lait chauffait doucement dans la casserole, ma mère s'installa à la table avec sa tasse de thé.

« Karen a téléphone toute la matinée. Elle était assez inquiète. Elle passera vers midi, l'un de tes professeurs est absent. »

Je remerciais ma mère de cette bonne attention et retirais le lait du feu. J'attrapais les brioches dans le placard et m'installais devant ce festin.

Quand la faim nous tient ! Ma mère continua un récit sur une prise de sang potentielle dans l'après midi.

Je haïssais les prises de sang ou tout objet en pointe qui rentre dans la peau pour y administrer un quelconque produit.

Je n'étais pas proche de ma mère, notre relation se limitait au minimum vital recommandé.

Alors, aussitôt mon festin finit, je filais dans ma chambre, n'ayant pas envie d'entendre ses reproches, ni ses commentaires sur ma passion musicale.

Oui, j'écoutais Tokio Hotel. Oui j'aimais me laisser emporter par la mélodie. Oui les paroles m'enlevaient de Terre pour me guider dans mes souvenirs. Et oui, je crois que je vivais dans un passé. Ce passé où je revois son corps danser avec le mien, où je vois ses lèvres cajoler les miennes.

Bill. Oui, il avait fait partie de ma vie l'espace d'une soirée. Mais, alors que nous n'étions que deux jeunes qui s'amusent avec la vie, ils la touchent d'un peu trop près peut être.

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais sur mon téléphone. Je l'allumais, entrais mon code PIN et attendait.

Un, puis, deux et puis sept messages reçus et trois appels manqués de Karen totalisaient cette matinée.

Ses messages témoignaient d'une amitié profonde et je m'empressais de les lires. Le premier me demandait à quelle heure j'arrivais en cour. Le deuxième m'ordonnait d'allumer mon portable. Le troisième me demandait comment j'allais. Le quatrième ne provenait pas de Karen mais d'un ami de ma classe qui voulait savoir si j'allais bien.

Je souriais puis continuais la lecture. Le cinquième était un amalgame des précédant mais le dernier, le numéro m'était inconnu.

Silencieusement, j'espérais que ce soit sa réponse. La sienne. Mes entrailles se resserrent violemment, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

Comme lorsqu'ils vont ouvrir les grilles, lorsque l'on plonge le plus rapidement possible pour être devant. Lorsque la température monte petit à petit. Lorsqu'ils apparaissent, l'un après l'autre. Lorsque les premières notes défilent et que sa voix nous expédie loin.

Qu'il nous remercie d'être là, qu'il nous souhaite une merveilleuse soirée et qu'il lance un regard à son frère.

Exactement la même boule d'appréhension. Alors il chante, alors il nous fait voler.

J'ouvris le message.

« Hallo. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Le prénom est très joli. Il n'est pas Allemand ? A bientôt »

Tremblante, je poussais un cri de joie. Il s'intéressait un peu à ma vie, un peu à celle de sa fille.

« Ton papa aime ton prénom. Tu sais, bébé, ce ne sera peut être pas le père idéal, mais… je ne peux rien lui demander. Lui, il n'a rien demandé. On s'est bien amusé ce soir là. Enfin, tu sais déjà tout ça pas vrai ? J'aurai peut être préféré que tu naisses un peu après. Quand lui et moi on se serait aimer beaucoup, passionnément, et qu'un matin, il me dise « Je veux un enfant. » Ça n'a pas été aussi romantique. Mais peut être que je trouverais quelqu'un qui nous aimera toutes les deux, un jour ? Quelqu'un encore mieux que lui ? Toi aussi crois-tu ? Tu verras. Et plus tard, on fondera une famille heureuse. Je t'en fais la promesse, bébé. »

Je continuais un peu mon monologue plein d'avenir quand une voix me coupa.

« C'est très beau ce que tu dis là, petite Pistache. Alors comme ça tu manques de magnésium ? »

Karen se trouvait à l'entré de ma chambre, son sac en bandoulière, les deux mains sur les hanches et par-dessus tout, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se jeta sur mon lit, déposant au passage son sac au sol et me suppliant de tout lui raconter depuis la veille.

Alors, n'oubliant aucun détail, je me remémorais tout, notamment ce que je qualifiais d'élément principal, l'envoie du message.

« Il t'a répondu, pas vrai ? Je le sais ! »

Sans l'envie de lui cache la vérité, je lui tendais mon téléphone. Quelques seconde après elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Il attend une réponse. Tu vas lui répondre quoi ? »

Je réfléchissais quelques minutes, quoi lui répondre ? Je ne voulais surtout pas prendre le risque de faire trop accros, de le harceler, non je voulais simplement le tenir au courant.

« Rien pour le moment. J'ai des examens dans pas longtemps. Je lui transmettrais alors les résultats. »

La semaine qui suivit se déroula lentement. N'ayant pas le droit d'aller à l'école, je devais rester chez moi, et passer une liste d'examen.

Prise de sang, analyse urinaire, monitoring, et la liste qui s'allonge. Ce n'était qu'une simple carence. Et heureusement.

Un mois s'écoula durant lequel, bizarrement, Bill et moi correspondions par SMS. Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était une correspondance acharnée et fanatique, non, bien au contraire, mais j'aimais quand il me demandait comment j'allais et si tout se passer bien.

Alors, quand dans un texto il m'annonça que si j'étais disponible le week-end qui suivait, il se ferait une joie de me voir, j'étais euphorique. Ma mère l'était moins.

La maison brillait sous l'effet des produits nettoyants, tout ça parce qu'il venait. Parce qu'il débarquait ici, et que ma mère voulait s'afficher bien.

« Maman, arrête s'il te plait. »

Elle posa le chiffon sur la table du salon et me regarda de haut. En même temps, ce n'était pas compliqué, j'étais avachie sur le canapé et elle astiquait les meubles.

«- Ton ami arrive d'ici une heure et toi tu te prélasses. Ne me dit pas d'arrêter Aïlisan !  
- Laisse tomber, c'est ridicule. Il n'est pas là pour calculer les grains de poussière sur la table ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils, récupéra son chiffon et partit. Faisait-elle la tête ? Aucune idée mais la voir s'évertuer à dépoussiérer la table déjà propre me donner la migraine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps qu'elle enfile son manteau et son écharpe en quelques sortes qu'elle m'affirmait qu'elle se rendait aux courses et qu'elle avait son téléphone en cas de soucis mais que, surtout, je ne devais pas me plaindre en cas de problème avec'lui'.

Je remarquais qu'elle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, et le dénommait « lui » ou « il » la plus part du temps.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, une boule d'appréhension se nicha dans ma gorge. Peut être voulait-il rompre le contact ? Souhaitait-il ne plus tenir une infime partie du rôle de père ? Refusait-il de prendre des responsabilités ? Ou que son manager lui interdisait ?

Ma main tremblait quand j'abaissais la poignet.  
J'entrouvrais la porte, Bill se tenait la, légèrement déhanché, un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'au sourcil et seul. Il était venu seul, ne s'encombrant pas de son manager ou d'une personne autre.

« Oh, bonjour » dis-je tout bas en essayant de ne pas rougir, chose qui n'était pas si facile.

Je l'invitais à rentrer et à se mettre à l'aise. Il retira son bonnet, son manteau et s'installa sur le canapé.

«- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Ho, non-merci. Enfaîte, je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. J'ai un programme chargé cette après midi, voilà mais je tenais à venir pour que tu saches que, quand même… _Ich bin da wenn du willst. _  
- Merci! C'est... vraiment gentil. En faîte, je m'imaginais que tu m'annonçais que tu ne voulais plus »

Il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et sourit.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je suis aussi venu pour ça. ».

Je le regardais faire, il me faisait penser à un petit enfant tout fier d'avoir offert son dessin à ses parents. J'ignorais pourquoi cette image me venait en tête.

Il sortit de son sac à main un DVD soigneusement rangé dans un boîtier cartonné, intitulé ' Zimmer 483 live in Europe '

La veille était sortit mondialement le DVD de leur tourné à travers l'Europe, en deux versions.  
Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de sortir pour l'acheter mais je prévoyais de me le faire offrire pour Noël.

« J'espère que tu ne l'as pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire empaqueter, excuse-moi.  
-Han… merci ! »

J'hésitais un peu puis, en guise de total remerciement je l'embrassais sur la joue. Peut être que j'en profitais un peu… mais tant pis, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Bill Kaulitz vous offre un cadeau.


	7. Schrei so laut du kannst

Toujours aucun droit sur les Téach =/ ( Un jour, je les aurais, ils seront tous à moua è.é .... =X )

Enjoy!

* *

*

**Chapitre 7 : **Schrei so laut du kannst.

Il y avait une longue semaine que quatre murs blancs m'entouraient. Sept longs jours que mon huitième mois s'engageait.

Sept journées qu'une ribambelle d'infirmière, de sage femme et d'aide soignante passaient, exécutaient des soins, des révisions, des dernières vérifications.

D'après mon médecin, il y avait de forte chance pour que bébé naisse dans la semaine qui suivait, et plus précisément, vers le douze janvier.

Les gens parlent de joie de la grossesse, mais je n'y voyais que des désagréments ou en grande partie.

Mon corps, sûrement un peu jeune pour cette épreuve s'en retrouvait à manquer de magnésium et outre les douleurs, ça pouvait à la longue être dangereux.

Une seringue pleine de vitamine et de bonne chose perforait alors mon bras, histoire de me réapprovisionner tous les matins en complément.

Ma mère passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre, elle avait tenté de m'apprendre le tricot: en vain, la broderie: inutilement et la couture sans plus aucun espoir.

Alors nos journées se limitaient à des discussions futiles, à commenter des émissions télés, et quelques fois, ma mère me demandait si je tenais le coup.

Schrei m'emplissait les tympans, les deux écouteurs vissaient sur les oreilles. Les aides soignantes m'avaient apporté le petit déjeuné, l'infirmière m'avait une énième fois piqué le bras. Une longue routine s'était installée en une semaine.

_Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist. _(Crie,Même si c'est la dernière chose que tu fais) _  
Schrei! __Auch wenn es weh tut _(Crie,Même si ça fait mal)_  
Schrei so laut du kannst. _(Crie, aussi fort que tu le peux !)

Une pensée cynique m'envahit, dans quelques jours, je serai amenée aussi à crier, et sûrement que ça ferait mal, mais mon esprit chassa cette pensée.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas les infirmières, mais étant donné l'heure qu'annonçait le réveil, je me doutais que c'était ma mère.

Effectivement, elle me murmura un petit « bonjour ma chérie » en apparaissant dans la pièce.

Elle tenait deux sacs, l'un dans chaque main, un grand sourire imprimé sur son visage. Elle m'embrassa sur le front, m'aida à m'asseoir et regarda avec désolation le plateau repas que je n'avais pas touché.

« Je t'ai apporté des affaires propres. Et j'ai aussi pris les layettes et tout ce que tu auras besoin une fois que Nuit sera là. »

L'un des sacs contenait des tricots, des pyjamas, des couches et tout un tas de produit nécessaire, qu'elle s'appliqua à me montrer un par un.

« Merci maman... Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de tourner en rond dans cet hôpital ! Je voudrais juste aller m'aérer un peu ! »

Sa main caressa mes cheveux et sortit un livre d'un des sacs en prétextant que ça pourrait m'occuper.

Je ne lui répondais rien, posais le livre sur la table de chevet et changeais la musique de mon mp3. Je n'avais jamais aimé la chanson qui sortait des oreillettes.

« Au lieu d'écouter ça en boucle, tu l'as prévenu ? »

Tous les jours, elle psalmodiait le même refrain, telle une chanson. Hors, cette litanie m'exaspérait. Je devais le prévenir mais je n'arrivais pas à le faire. Alors les jours défilaient sans qu'il ne soit au courant que sa fille allait naître, bientôt.

« _Ich__ will__ nicht__ stören__. »_Lui répondis-je simplement. Cette conversation était stérile, pour faute d'avoir était étudiée sous tous les angles, ou presque.

(Je ne veux pas déranger.)

Elle rangea le reste de mes vêtements dans le petit placard et récupéra ceux déjà employé. Je tentais de rester concentrer sur les paroles de la musique mais non, je n'y arrivais pas.

_Du brichst die Kälte wann du sprichst_. (Tu brises la glace quand tu parles)

_Mit jedem Hauch von dir erlöst du mich. _(Chacun de tes souffles me délivre)

J'effleurais du bout des doigts mon ventre, pensive et peut être un peu amoureuse.

« J'aimerais simplement que ton papa soit là » pensais-je. Ce n'était pas en tant que lui que je désirais sa présence, mais en tant qu'amoureux, que futur père.

Et pourtant, il avait été claire, il ne désirait pas être père, non. Il serait là simplement, si j'avais besoin. C'était ambigu comme projet, vague, et plutôt facile à dire.

Depuis notre seconde rencontre, à deux autres reprises je l'avais rencontré. Et étonnement, ce fut lui qui sollicita notre troisième rendez-vous.

J'en étais à sept mois de grossesse, l'école était finit et je lui racontais dans un message que le temps était long mais que tout allait pour le mieux.

Quelques jours plus tard j'avais alors reçu un message qui me demandait si j'acceptais de le revoir.

Une semaine après, il tapait à la porte de chez moi et m'offrait alors le DVD Zimmer 483 Live on European Tour en prétextant que ça m'occuperait bien mieux que n'importe quelle émission télé.

A chacune de nos rencontres, il déposait sa main sur mon ventre. Bébé bougeait, elle lui donnait un petit coup et se lénifiait au fil des caresses.

Ses regards attendris mais inquiets, ses gestes indécis et timides me rassurèrent.

Ma décision était prise. J'attrapais mon portable et composais un texto pour le prévenir.

« Bonjour Bill ! C'est Aïlisan. Comment te portes-tu ? Je suis rentrée à la maternité samedi dernier pour surveiller mon état. Tout va bien. Je devrais accoucher vers le douze. Bisous ! »

L'accusé de réception m'indiquait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore reçu. Comme les trois quarts du temps, son téléphone était éteint. Mais après quelques heures ou quelques jours parfois, il l'allumait, recevait mon message et répondait.

« -Ma puce, tout va bien ? » Je me sortais des songes dans lesquelles j'avais plongé tête première

«- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de sortir d'ici ? Hein !? J'en ai marre du blanc ! Je voudrais juste m'aérer la tête !

-Patiente encore un peu. Le temps va passer vite.

-Ah? Quand? Quand je sortirais d'ici, c'est ça? Parce que ça fait une semaine que je suis enfermée ici, et le temps ne défile pas!

-Nuit devrait naître d'ici bientôt. Une fois qu'elle sera là, tout ira mieux »

Mieux ? Je n'en étais pas réellement sûre. Tout changera, mais en bien ? Je n'en savais rien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une sage-femme. Elle me suivait depuis les premiers mois de ma grossesse.

Comme chaque matin, j'avais droit à une liste d'examen plus pénible les uns que les autres.

« Bonjour Aïlisan. Comment vas-tu ? Rien d'anormal ?

-Non, non tout va bien. Merci Tabea »

Quelques longues et laborieuses minutes plus tard, avec son grand sourire, elle m'affirma qu'effectivement, tout allait pour le mieux.

« Cependant, je pense que tu accoucheras un peu plutôt que prévu. »

A ces mots, je palis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Une semaine, ça me laissait encore le temps de me préparer, de réfléchir, de penser, de souffler.

Mais quelques jours, trois, quatre ? C'était beaucoup trop tôt !

« Comme ça, tu t'ennuieras moins ! Conclu ma mère, fière de sa remarque pertinente.

- Finalement, je crois que je préfèrerais me faire chier encore deux ou trois mois !

-Il faut le faire, alors autant t'en débarrasser au plus vite, non ?

-… Peut être »

Alors qu'elle inscrivait les résultats de ses analyses sur la feuille de soin, mon portable vibra.

'Un message reçu :

Bill'

Je regardais aussitôt en sachant pertinemment que c'était l'accusé. « Reçu »

Maintenant, j'attendais sa réponse. Que j'espérais rapide, mais généralement, je devais compter aux moins quelques heures.

« Ah, une amie ? Me demanda Tabea avec son grand sourire.

-Non, l'accusé de réception !

- Alors tu vas avoir une réponse d'ici quelques minutes !

- Comptons quelques heures, c'est plus habituel.

-Et moi je te dis que ça va arriver d'ici quelques minutes ! »

Elle rangea son stylo dans la poche de sa blouse, et m'informa que le monitoring du jour aurait lieu le soir, exceptionnellement. Puis son regard se posa sur les sacs que ma mère avait ramenés et je lui expliquais que c'était les habits pour Nuit.

Alors, elle m'ordonna immédiatement de lui montrer, accompagnée par son sourire bienveillant.

J'entrepris, aidée par ma mère à lui montrer nos précédents achats. S'en suivit alors tout un tas d'onomatopées telles que « Oh ; Ah ; Hooo ».

« Et bien ces habits sont merveilleux ! Ne reste plus que la demoiselle qui va arriver ! »

Oui. Bientôt, je tiendrais dans mes bras un bébé. J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais trop jeune, qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt, et que jamais je ne pourrais m'en occuper comme je le devais. Je n'avais aucune expérience, ni frère ni sœur pour savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Heureusement que Tabea, au fil du septième mois m'expliqua, m'apprit et me rassura. Toutes les mères doivent apprendre, « On apprend à devenir maman, on ne l'est pas comme ça, paf, en claquant des doigts » m'avait-elle susurré dans un cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

« Bon, et bien mademoiselle, je vais te laisser. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

J'allais la remercier quand mon portable vibra.

« C'est le prince charmant, n'est ce pas ? » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil « Bon, aller. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle quitta la pièce et ma mère me questionna du regard. Oui, le message était bien de Bill. Je l'ouvrais.

'Est-ce que je peux te téléphoner ?'

En deux mois de correspondance, jamais nous ne nous étions appelé. Je tremblais en lui répondant ' Oui, si tu le veux.'

« - Qui est-ce ?

-C'était Bill, il va téléphoner. Tu ne me parles pas, d'accord ? »

Ma mère a toujours eu la manie de faire double conversation quand quelqu'un est au téléphone, ce que j'ai toujours détesté et jamais compris.A nouveau, le portable vibra. Je prenais mon inspiration, lançais un regard un peu dur à ma mère pour être sûre qu'elle comprenait et je décrochais.

* *

*

Merci pour vos reviews 3  
La suite arrive très bientôt [normalement]


	8. Une étoile

Hey !

Les Téach's ne sont toujours pas à moi, hélas, hélas. Un jour, qui sait?

C'est un chapitre (devenu) essentiel pour la tournure de la fiction.  
Merci pour vos reviews!

Enjoy!

* *

*

Chapitre 8 : Une étoile parmi l'atmosphère.

A nouveau, le portable vibra. Je prenais mon inspiration, lançais un regard un peu dur à ma mère pour être sûre qu'elle comprenait et je décrochais.

« - Aïlisan.

- Alors tu es à la maternité et tu ne me le dis pas?

-Oui…Je ne voulais pas t'affoler.

- M'affoler ? Hey ! Mais je sais que tu vas accoucher, quand même !  
- Je sais… Mais j'ai simplement peur que tu….  
-Fuis ?  
-Oui, Bill, j'ai besoin de toi »

II y eu un blanc où j'entendais une voix derrière, ce que j'imaginais être son double. Sa respiration soufflait doucement dans le combiné, répercutant un sifflement grave. Dans d'autres conditions, je me serai laissé bercer par cette douce mélodie  
Désormais, si tenté qu'il ignorait ce besoin de le savoir présent, il s'en trouvait informé.

«Aïlisan…… _Ich bin da wenn du willst._  
-Je sais.  
-Je viendrai Aïli, j'essayerai de faire tout mon possible. Ce que je peux mais tu sais… Je m'étais imaginer père, mais pas si tôt, pas de cette manière.  
-Oui, avec une fille que tu aimes, pas une vulgaire groupie.  
-Aïli ! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?  
-Oui. Tu sais quoi, j'ai demandé la chambre 483. Le médecin m'a dit que ce n'était pas le bon service. Mais je me retrouve avec la chambre 48.  
- S'il suffisait de ça pour te dénommer groupie Aïli. Arrête de penser ça, veux-tu ?  
-Merci Bill…  
-Je viendrai te voir. Aussitôt qu'elle naît, je serais là.  
-D'accord, merci.»

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Cette fois, je l'entendais clairement parler avec quelqu'un. J'écoutais attentivement, ce n'était pas réellement correct, mais j'étais curieuse.

« Tom ! Alors, il n'y a rien ou bien ? …. Bah va demander s'il te plait ! Magne-toi ! »

Je rigolais doucement, en imaginant la scène. Bill au téléphone qui cri après son frère, entrain de manger des pop-corn devant la télévision. Quelques courtes minutes après, il y eut à nouveau du mouvement, des bruits, quelques paroles et enfin, Bill se souvint que j'étais à l'autre bout de la ligne.

«- Voilà, c'est confirmé, je serais là, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas venir, je peux le comprendre. Ne te forces pas !

-Je serais là, Aïlisan. Je vais devoir te laisser. Bisous

-D'accord ! Merci Bill! Au revoir! »

Groupie ou pas, fan ou pas, enceinte ou pas, gamine ou non, je venais d'avoir Bill Kaulitz au téléphone. Peut être que certains se seraient préférablement vantés d'avoir eu une liaison avec lui, d'avoir goûté ses lèvres, d'avoir effleuré sa peau longuement ou d'avoir dans son ventre la moitié de lui.

Non, je préférais mille fois avoir entendu sa voix au téléphone, l'avoir entendu prononcé mon nom pour me dire au revoir, et l'entendre réclamer de mes nouvelles.  
De cet appel, je retenais qu'il m'avait surnommé « Aïli », qu'il m'avait presque grondé, m'avait dit 'bisous' et ... ma mère me regardait, furieuse.

« Alors ? Il voulait quoi ? »

J'aimais la façon tendre et attentionnée que ma chère maman prenait pour me sortir de mes songes. La façon qu'elle avait de tout juger sans rien connaître, en se basant sur des préjugés

«- Maman, il voulait savoir tout plein de chose. Il veut venir me voir

- Il compte venir te voir ? De quel droit ?

-Hey ! Mais dis-donc, ce n'est pas toi qui me baratine depuis une semaine pour que je lui dise que je vais accoucher ! Il viendra me voir s'il le veut ! C'est sa fille que j'ai dans le ventre maman ! »

Son regard se transforma. Peut être qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin. Elle tenta quelques excuses mais c'était un peu tard, elle m'avait vexée, blessée.

L'ignorant complètement, j'attrapais mon portable et je joignais Karen. Tellement de chose à lui dire soudainement. Elle passait tous les soirs depuis une semaine, me faisait un compte rendu de sa journée de cours et m'affirmait que j'aurais pas mal de boulot à la reprise. Puis elle m'embrassait et me laissait avec regret.

La matinée s'écoula lentement et ma mère me quitta plus tôt que d'habitude. De toute manière, nous ne parlions pas, alors à quoi bon ?

Tabea me rendit à nouveau visite dans l'après midi, s'assura que tout allait bien, et avec son regard tendre et réconfortant me tira les vers du nez.

«-Pourquoi ta maman n'est-elle pas restée ?

-Elle n'aime pas le père de Nuit.

-Ca ne doit pas être évident pour elle.

-C'est surtout qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Elle me répète cinquante fois par jour de l'oublier.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici ce jeune homme. Et tu ne m'as jamais expliqué en quoi 'c'était compliqué', alors je t'écoute. »

Cette femme avait un don pour deviner les choses. Un don pour réconforter, quelque chose de magique émanait d'elle, ce petit plus qui fait que lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la chambre, tout devient beau.

« -Tabea, connais-tu Tokio Hotel ?

-C'est le groupe que tu écoutes en boucle…et mes filles sont fans. Alors forcément, Bill et Tom, je les connais.

-Justement. Je.. Le père. C'est… »

Non, je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Ça restait coincé dans ma gorge. Et pourtant je savais que je pouvais tout lui confier, qu'elle saurait garder le secret.

« C'est l'un des deux jumeaux? »

Alors je lui avouais tout, en passant par notre première rencontre et l'évolution de notre relation plutôt conventionnelle jusqu'à cet appel, que je qualifiais de magique.

Cette soudaine complicité, et je me remémorais notre dernière rencontre, celle où il me salua d'un bisou sur la joue et me souhaita pleines de bonne chose avant de partir, celle où je me retrouvais avec un DVD dédicacé dans les mains.

La sage-femme me fit un grand sourire. J'aimais quand sa main passait dans mes cheveux, comme une mère, qu'elle me soutenait de son regard plein d'étincelle, qui en disait long.

Elle me rassura, tout changerait quand Nuit respirerait enfin l'air de notre monde.

Les jours passèrent dans une routine languissante, et ce soir là, le mardi 8 janvier, quand Tabea m'examina, elle m'affirma que Nuit serait là très, très bientôt.

Je ne m'endormis pas facilement, anxieuse. Tabea ne laissait pas de place au doute sur son affirmation, et je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Ces instants seraient les derniers en tant qu'adolescente.

Mes rêves glissaient, m'emportant dans un univers de biberon rose, de pleurs de bébé incessant, d'hôpitaux et de poupée.

Encore dans un brouillard de sommeil, je me réveillais comme chaque nuit. J'avais froid et chaud à la fois. J'avais peur mais je me sentais protégée.

Je voulus me lever pour aller aux toilettes, la raison pour laquelle chaque nuit je me réveillais, mais une souffrance en bas du dos m'en empêcha.

Des piques de douleur me sortirent des dernières vapes de la nuit. Quelques choses de chaud et de visqueux s'insinuait lentement entre mes jambes. En évitant de m'effrayer plus que nécessaire, j'allumais la lumière de la chambre à tâtons.

Presque rassurée, cette substance n'était pas du sang mais, alors que tout devenait clair, je refusais de l'admette.

Grâce à l'interrupteur d'urgence, j'appelais l'infirmière de garde tout en essayant de ne pas me focaliser sur la douleur que provoquait mon bas ventre.

Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre que j'allais accoucher mais, je n'arrivais pas encore à l'accepter. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Une infirmière débarqua, je ne l'avais jamais encore vu. Des cernes marquaient son visage, et pourtant elle souriait

« Bonsoir… Tout va bien ?

-Non… Je crois que je vais accoucher. »


	9. Un cri pour affronter la vie

Merci de me lire.

Enjoy !

* *

*

Chapitre neuf : Un cri pour affronter la vie.

A peine avais-je prononcé ses mots qu'elle se précipita sur moi, vérifia mes dires et m'expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Le travail vient tout juste de commencer. Je vais chercher des brancardiers, patiente deux ou trois minutes. »

Elle repartit aussitôt et sonna le branle bas de combat. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux infirmiers arrivèrent et m'installèrent sur le chariot.

Garder son calme, Tabea me l'avait répété trop de fois et pourtant ça me paraissait impossible.

La soignante vérifia ma tension pendant que nous déambulions dans les couloirs. Je me demandais comment ils comptaient faire passer le brancard et nous dans l'ascenseur, mais visiblement, ça ne leur posait pas de problème.

Je grimaçais quand mon ventre se contracta un peu plus fortement que les autres fois. Notre course s'arrêta dans une salle blanche et je compris que c'était sûrement une salle de soin ou pire encore, une salle d'accouchement.

L'infirmière se présenta à moi, m'expliqua que Tabea allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes et que ma mère avait été prévenue. Je l'imaginais déjà s'affoler, alerter la moitié du quartier et secouer mon père.

Une nouvelle contraction me coupa dans ma pensée et l'infirmière, toucha mon ventre, délogea un objet bizarre de sa poche et prit un air très concentrée.

« Si jamais tu sens une nouvelle contraction, dis moi le, d'accord ? »

J'acquis d'un signe de la tête et tenta de me détendre mais c'était plutôt compliqué surtout quand votre ventre se contracte brutalement.

« Aïlisan, tu as demandé une péridurale, n'est ce pas ? » Me demanda l'un des deux brancardiers.

« Oui. Oui je crois. »

Il hocha la tête et partit chercher l'anesthésiste de garde. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une femme tout en blanc, avec un masque et une charlotte sur la tête.

J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait de Tabea, sa silhouette se distinguait de toutes les autres et l'aura de bienfaisance qu'elle libérait la rendait unique.

« Ah ! Aïlisan ! Tu aurais pu attendre le matin tout de même.. »

Je devinais son sourire sous son masque blanc, puis elle se renseigna auprès de l'autre infirmière sur des détails dont je ne comprenais rien.

« -L'anesthésiste va arriver mademoiselle. Mais il faudra encore un peu attendre pour la péridurale. Ton col n'est pas encore très bien dilaté.

- ça va prendre combien de temps ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la salle. Minuit avait sonné récemment.

« -On peut espérer que Nuit apparaîtra avant le levé du soleil. Tout va dépendre de toi et d'elle.

-D'accord… Tabea, l'anesthésiste, c'est le même que la dernière fois ?

-Non, hélas pour toi. Il n'est pas aussi charmant, mais il fait très bien son travail, tu verras.

-Hey ! Mais! Tabea!»

J'allais riposter mais une nouvelle contraction m'en empêcha et je crachais un juron. Et Tabea qui m'affirmait que Nuit ne naîtrait pas avant quelques heures.

« J'ai calculé 6mn34. »

Hein !? Elle avait calculé quoi ? Le temps de vie qu'il me restait à vivre ?

« PUTAIN ! » M'écriais-je alors qu'une nouvelle contraction venait d'avoir lieu, créant un spasme qui me ceintura violemment le bas ventre.

« -Aïlisan. Essaye de te détendre. Le travail n'a pas encore tout à fait commencé. L'anesthésiste va arriver.

-D'accord… Tabea, est ce que je peux avoir mon téléphone ? »

Elle me regarda avec un air désolé dans les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Je déglutis. J'aurais simplement voulu prévenir Bill.

Peut être que d'autre aurait prévenu leur meilleure amie, d'autres leur famille mais là, plus que jamais, j'aurais aimé avoir Bill. Sentir sa main posée dans la mienne, ses yeux qui me réconfortent, sa voix qui me calme.

« Les ondes des portables ne font pas bon ménage avec les machines de cette pièce. Cependant, je peux peut être me débrouiller pour que ton prince soit au courant »

Comment avait-elle deviné ? Comment savait-elle que c'était Bill et personne d'autre que je voulais mettre au courant ?

_Schua Dich um, dann siehst du Mich. __(_Regarde autour de toi et tu me verras)

Comment avait-elle deviné ? Comment savait-elle que c'était Bill et personne d'autre que je voulais mettre au courant ?

_Schua Dich um, dann siehst du Mich. __(_Regarde autour de toi et tu me verras)

« Tes yeux puce, tes yeux. Bien, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Quand ta péridurale sera mise en place, la douleur sera moindre et dans la théorie, tout s'accélère un peu. Mais il faut que tu signales tout symptôme secondaire, d'accord ? »

J'écoutais tout ce qu'elle me disait et je ne vis pas la porte s'ouvrir sur deux personnes. L'une était habillée d'une blouse verte et l'autre d'une tenue en plastique bleu.

Tabea me présenta le médecin qui allait me posait la péridurale et ma mère. Hormis le fait que je connaissais déjà cette dernière.

La sage-femme m'aida à m'asseoir pendant qu'ils préparaient la pose de la péridurale. Je n'étais pas réellement fière quand je vis le cathéter et la seringue.

« Tout va bien se passer ma chérie » souffla ma mère à mon oreille. Sa main se glissa dans la mienne

Sous les conseils des médecins, je me détendais et envoya loin mon esprit, aussi loin qu'il puisse aller, c'est à dire, juste à coté.

L'aiguille me transperça le bas dos et je grognais. Je détestais les piqûres. Quelque chose s'inséra entre mes deux vertèbres et ma mère me fit un sourire d'encouragement.

J'eus plusieurs contractions encore, et leur douleur s'estompa au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, mais loin de ne plus rien sentir quand même.

Les aiguilles de la pendule affichaient deux heures du matin et tout le monde s'activait. Surtout moi en réalité. Tous m'ordonnaient de « pousser » et c'est ce que je faisais.

Mais ce n'était pas chose facile, j'aimerais les voir moi, à « pousser » comme ils le disent si bien !

Je broyais la main de ma mère pendant que l'autre s'agrippait aux draps. La sueur dégoulinait de mon front et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'en finir. Que tout s'arrête, revenir quelques jours dans le passé, n'être pas là, entrain de me tordre de douleur.

_Schrei ! Auch wenn es weh tut. __(_Crie! Même si ça fait mal)

« Aïlisan, sa tête arrive ! Allez, encore un dernier effort ma belle ! »

_Komm, atme noch mal ein (_Viens, Inspire encore une fois!)_  
Es __kann__ der __Anfang__ sein( _C'est peut être le début d'autre chose)

Alors, je m'appliquais dans ce dernier effort, retenant un cri de douleur. Quelques secondes après, je vis Tabea attrapait un bout de chair rosé et ma douleur s'adoucit un peu.

Elle poussa un cri, l'air entré dans ses poumons. Le cercle de la vie s'amorçait pour elle désormais.

Encore un peu essoufflée, je vis le visage de ma mère s'illuminait quand la sage-femme lui présenta la nouvelle arrivée, criante encore et encore.

« Nuit, je te présente ta maman »

Enfin, elle était là. Je ne réalisais pas réellement, et encore moins quand elle déposa sur mon ventre une couverture contenant le bébé. Mon bébé.

Nuit. Depuis le temps que je parlais d'elle, enfin, elle était là, déposée sur mon ventre. Sa peau était rougie et recouverte par quelques taches blanches.

Mon bébé, enfin. Enfin nous sommes unies juste toutes les deux, dans ce monde. Je lui caressais un peu la tête, lui promettant de la protéger contre tout, toutes les deux, pour toujours.

Je lui promettais silencieusement de l'aimer simplement.


	10. L'espoir meurt en dernier

_Enjoy!  
_

Chapitre 10. L'espoir meurt en dernier.

Une nouvelle vie commençait, et pas simplement celle de Nuit, non. Ce matin, à 07h04, elle poussait son premier cri, et tout tournerait différemment mais tout serait aussi bien qu'avant, peut être même mieux.

Un petit lit interrompit ce moment de tendresse poussé par Tabea et un pédiatre.

« Voilà la demoiselle. Tu nous as fait un joli bébé ! Elle pèse 2kg720 et mesure presque 48cm ! Elle s'est endormie pour le moment, et elle est en parfaite santé ! »

Elle approcha le berceau du lit et je pus enfin la voir. Ses deux petits poings étaient refermés, tout repliés contre elle, son visage semblait serein. Un bonnet lui recouvrait la tête et ses yeux étaient clôt.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent le long de mon visage. Qu'elle était belle ma fille, merveilleusement belle et fragile.

« Tu es très jolie Nuit… Maman est là regarde. Je vais m'occuper de toi comme il le faut… »

Mais y arriverais-je ? Arriverais-je à prendre soin d'elle ? A en faire un bébé heureux et épanouit ?

Je caressa du bout des doigts ses petites joues quand Tabea la retira de son petit lit et la plaça correctement dans mes bras de manière à ce qu'elle soit bien installée et sans risque.

Pour la première fois, nous étions enfin toutes les deux véritablement, sans que rien ne nous sépare. Cette pensée me fit déglutir et doucement je la serrais un peu plus contre moi, pour m'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là, avec moi.

« Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite surtout pas à la poser. Je suis là pour t'aider à découvrir Nuit, d'accord ? »

J'affirmais d'un petit signe de la tête. Nuit dormait. Son abdomen se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, ses petites mains blotties contre elle.

« Un bébé réclame à manger toutes les trois heures environ. Elle vient d'avoir eu un biberon. Tu peux te reposer en attendant »

Elle détailla toutes les recommandations et conseils de base et toutes les petites habitudes à prendre et m'affirma que de toute façon, tout deviendrait un automatisme et que je devais faire confiance à mon instinct maternelle.

Puis après m'avoir déposé une petite tape aimable sur l'épaule elle retourna à son service. La journée s'entamait à peine et pourtant, malgré tout ce que j'avais à découvrir sur Nuit je souhaitais plus que tout dormir.

Des larmes dévalaient le visage de ma mère pour aller se perdre dans son cou, et mon père, ému ne pipait mot.

Peut être qu'ils se rendaient compte que plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, que je n'étais plus leur petite fille et que, sans rien j'étais devenue une future maman.. Ou alors peut être l'étais-je déjà sans le savoir ?

Avec quelques regards, je fis comprendre à ma maman que j'étais fatiguée, après tout, la nuit précédente n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Ma mère prit sa petite fille dans les bras et m'ordonna de me reposer. Je ne me fis pas prier et m'endormie aussitôt que mes yeux se fermèrent.

Une nouvelle vie se présentait devant nous. Elle s'était imposée, bousculant tout, mais j'étais certaine que l'adaptation serait réussie. La nécessité d'apprendre à apprendre, apprendre à devenir maman, apprendre à aimer, apprendre à vivre avec un enfant me semblait soudainement facile, un jeu d'enfant.

Je me réveillais doucement, mes paupières battaient encore pour me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais. Les retours à la réalité sont souvent trop brutaux pour être agréables.

Nuit se nourrissait au biberon dans les bras de sa grand-mère, toutes deux confortablement installées dans le fauteuil de la chambre.

Peut être que ma mère jouerait mieux son rôle que moi ? Le spectacle me laissa froide alors que tout était presque bien avant mon sommeil.

Ma mère leva la tête et m'observa quelques minutes, je ne devais pas être belle à voir.

Elle s'assura que je ne manquais plus de sommeil et que je ne souffrais pas puis, avec son grand sourire me demanda

« Tu veux lui donner ? »

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. L'idée ne m'inspirait pas vraiment. Ma mère se débrouillait très bien avec !

La journée s'écoula au rythme des biberons et des quelques minutes de repis que j'avais entre

Le ciel s'était assombris et le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon quand la pièce plongea dans un calme parfait. Ni la télé, ni les « gouzi gouzi » ni les commentaires ridicules ne venaient rompre la douce romance du silence. Mes parents étaient partit quelques minutes plus tôt, me promettant de revenir dès le lendemain.

Comme un instant magique ! J'espérais simplement qu'il dure encore un peu, beaucoup même. Cependant, comme chaque moment magique, il n'échappe pas à la règle et n'est que de courte durée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et alors que je m'apprêtais à râler, je vis un énorme bouquet de fleurs bleues avançait vers moi.

Il possédait deux jambes et marchait lentement vers le lit.

« Un mutant ! Vite, sortez les rayons lasers ! » M'écriais-je alors que l'extra terrestre se rapprochait dangereusement de Nuit et de moi.

Les fleurs bougèrent et une tête se distingua d'entre les tiges, étalant un grand sourire et deux yeux bleus.

« Mon dieu ! En plus, il s'est emparé de ma meilleure amie ! Vite ! Vite ! »

J'empoignais la télécommande et la brandissais comme un pistolet, visant le mutant. J'imitais alors des bruits de rayons laser en ajustant les tires.

« Sale mutant ! Rends-moi Karen sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta vie ! »

La dite Karen déposa le bouquet sur une petite table au fond de la chambre et explosa de rire sous mon air de demi-Jedi en carton.

Elle se pencha sur le berceau, haussa les épaules et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Elle est magnifique la demoiselle… Le bouquet ce n'est pas de moi, hein ! C'est de la part de toute la classe entière !

-Je me doutais que le bouquet n'était pas de toi, c'est pas trop ton genre..

-Non ! Moi je préfère largement ça ! »

Elle plaça un bisou humide sur ma joue, déposa son sac à dos au sol et y fouilla frénétiquement. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle retourna le sac, et son contenu se déversa au sol dans un fracas abracadabrantesque pleins de « gling gling gling ».

Je priais mentalement pour que Nuit ne se réveille pas, mais elle ne sursauta même pas à tout ce capharnaüm.

« Ah ! Le voilà! »

Elle me présenta un cadeau enveloppé dans un papier vert pistache. Un petit nœud rouge décorait le tout. Il avait la forme d'un livre mais n'avait pas sa souplesse. Je tâtais encore un peu pour découvrir ce que c'était, mais il gardait bien caché son mystère.

« Han, merci ! C'est quoi ?

-Bon, j'avoue dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au berceau, elle est un peu jeune.. Mais bon !  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Bah ouvre ! »

J'exécutais ses ordres de peur de me faire réprimander. Sans scrupule, je déchirais l'emballage pour découvrire un DVD intitulé « L'exorciste. »

Ca ne m'étonnait pas, l'idée étant de Karen. Elle m'affirma que c'était un film fabuleux et qu'il fallait absolument que Nuit le voit.

Le présent ne me surprenait pas du tout, bien au contraire, et recevoir un pyjama rose ou une peluche m'aurait surprise plus qu'attendrie venant de sa part.

La classe me transmettait leurs félicitations et tout ce qui allait avec. C'était réconfortant de savoir que des gens sont là derrière vous, sans non plus en faire trop.

«Bon, et tu m'expliquerais pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, et à mes messages, au lieu de dormir un peu ! »

Presque elle me grondait de ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant. Sa fausse colère me fit rire et je lui montrais mon portable sur la table de chevet.

«-Ma mère a envoyé un message à Bill. Il a sonné toute la journée mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder. Peut être un peu peur de ce qu'il va dire.

- Très bien ! Et bien je vais le faire pour toi ! »

Elle bondit sur le portable et je soupirais. Après tout il fallait bien que je sache. Alors je la laissais faire et avec son grand sourire habituel elle énuméra les appels manqués au nombre de vingt-huit, la trentaine de message reçus, et les messages vocaux.

« Tout d'abord, les miens. Depuis ce matin, je t'en ai envoyé une petite dizaine !

'Aïli, ça va ? Et Nuit ?', Et puis 'Aïli ! Répond moi !' et ' Toute la classe te soutient Pistache, allez, on est tous avec toi'

Et comme ça, elle continua de lister ses messages, m'affirmant que je me débrouillerais seule pour écouter les messages vocaux.

« Ah, tu as un message d'Alexander. Il demande si tout va bien. Roman aussi s'inquiète pour toi. Ensuite d'Isole et…. aussi de la moitié de la classe. »

Elle fit une grimace et me montra un message entièrement écrit en langage texto et incompréhensible sans un apprentissage acharné de cette langue. Sans hésiter, elle l'effaça en prétextant qu'écrire correctement était donné à tout le monde.

« Bon, voilà enfin un message utile. Ecoute bien ! »

Je tendais l'oreille et espérais sincèrement que l'expéditeur était Bill.

« Votre boîte vocale arrive à saturation. Veuillez supprimer certains de vos messages ou les archiver. »

Je déglutis, déçue et pourtant, venant d'elle, je n'aurais pu que me douter de cette demi blague.

« Je rigolais ! ne fait pas cette tête ! Bien. Ah, ça par contre. Lave-toi bien les oreilles »

J'attendais alors qu'elle désire bien lire le message mais visiblement, elle ne semblait pas décider à le dévoiler, alors, après un grognement de motivation, elle fit un immense sourire et entama la lecture du message… de Bill.

« Bonjour Aïli. J'espère que tout s'est bien déroulé et que toi et elle allait bien. Si tu veux, je peux venir demain ? Je suis disponible. Tiens-moi au courant »

D'un geste, je lui arrachais le portable des mains et s'en réfléchir, j'allais dans le répertoire du téléphone et cliquais sur Bill. Pourquoi l'appelais-je ? Pourquoi ne me contentais-je pas d'un message ? Peut être que sa voix me manquait ?

Une première sonnerie retentit, puis une seconde, et bien d'autres mais sa voix ne se répercutait pas, il ne répondait pas.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de hurler comme quoi ce n'était pas drôle, mais alors, pas du tout comique.

«- Il est peut être occupé, laisse-lui un message ?  
-Mais je voulais simplement qu'il me dise « _Ich bin da _». Je voulais simplement entendre sa voix !

- Il va te rappeler, ne t'en fait pas. »

_(Je suis là)_

Peut être, mais je doutais tellement à cet instant précis. La peur d'affronter seule l'avenir, sans son regard chocolat, sans son sourire, sans sa voix.

_Dein Bild ist sicher ich trags in mir_

(Ton image est en sécurité. Je la porte en moi)


	11. Glaub an dich

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapitre **__**Onze**_: _Glaub an dich._

Dein Bild ist sicher ich trage in mir  
(Ton image est en sécurité. Je la porte en moi)

« Tu sais, chaque chose en son temps. Ça doit un peu le bousculer que son bébé soit né. Il t'a envoyé un message en te disant qu'il viendrait. Et si ce n'est pas demain, désormais, vous avez la vie devant vous. Ne presse pas trop les choses Pistache. »

Schau mir nicht mehr hinterher, glaub an dich. Ich glaube an dich.  
(Ne me cherche plus, crois en toi. Je crois en toi.)

Après tout, il possédait la gloire, les sous et une renommée européenne, alors pourquoi s'attarderait-il à répondre au téléphone ? D'autant plus que ça signifiait les ennuies et les obligations. Quoique jamais, à ce point de vue il n'avait été obligé ou contraint. Et contre toute attente, il franchissait lui-même les étapes, allant de l'avant.

Mais pourquoi cette fois-ci, ne répondait-il pas ? Etait-il vraiment indisponible ? Avait-il vraiment des obligations ?

Bizarrement l'impression d'être là, destinée à attendre me donner envie de vomir. L'impression de n'avoir fait que ça ces derniers temps.

Attendre neuf mois. Attendre à l'hôpital. Attendre que les douleurs passent. Attendre que les heures meurent. Attendre et attendre, encore attendre. La vie ne se résumait pas qu'à ce simple mot tout de même ?

Karen me sortit de cette demi-brume à coup de « aller ! Ne sois pas stupide ! »

Elle s'affalait à moitié sur moi, son air joyeux placardé sur son visage et balançant un petit objet dans les mains.

« Réponds ! Tu dors depuis trop longtemps ! »

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que Morphée s'était emparée de moi et alors que ses bras moulinait l'air, je saisissais sa main et découvrais que l'objet n'était rien d'autre que mon téléphone.

L'écran affichait clairement « Bill » et le cercle orange tournait en plein cœur de l'écran, signal d'un appel.

Non, il n'oubliait pas, non il n'était pas aussi dégueulasse que mon esprit avait presque faillit me faire croire ou alors, agissait-il par pure convention ?

«-Hallo soufflais-je doucement dans le combiné, déjà plus rassurée.

-Aïlichen (*) ! Enfin ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Nuit ?

-Je suis un peu fatiguée. Nuit va très bien ! Elle dort sagement pour l'instant.

- Ca n'a pas été trop long ? Et comment est-elle ?

-Ca va ! Elle est née ce matin à 7h04, elle mesure 49 cm et pèse 2kg850. Elle a un petit duvet brun sur la tête c'est adorable ! Et elle a un tout petit nez.

-Elle doit être très jolie ! Je pourrais passer la voir demain si tu veux.

-Je veux bien… Mais j'aimerai que tu le fasses parce que tu le veux, pas parce que tu t'y sens contraint. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes si tu n'as pas envie.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Aïli. Disons, demain matin ? »

Demain matin, après demain, et tous les jours qui suivent même s'il le désirait. Parce que mon cœur tambourinait de joie dans sa cage, parce que rien ne saurait plus lui faire plaisir que de voir Nuit évoluer avec son père, et qui sait, vivre une véritable histoire.

Seulement, demain ce n'était pas possible.

«- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais ma famille doit passer, c'est la fête… Enfin, je pourrais les mettre dehors si tu veux.

- Je risquerai de me faire détester d'eux alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas encore ! Vendredi matin ?  
-Très bien !  
-Si je passe de bonne heure, c'est possible ?

-Les infirmières apportent l'affreux, l'horrible, le dégoûtant petit déjeuner vers 7h15. Alors je serais réveillée

-Tout ça pour un petit déjeuner ?

-Exactement ! Rien ne vaut un bon croissant chaud !

- Ah! Je vois! Je passerais demain matin alors! Aïli, il faut que je te laisse. Prend soin de toi, et de Nuit aussi. Bisous !

-Merci Bill ! A demain alors ! Bonne soirée ! Bisous »

Je raccrochais, les entrailles dansant la tectonique dans mon ventre. Si les conditions me l'avaient permit, j'aurais hurlé de joie. Hurler à pleins poumons telle une groupie, m'égosiller parce que Bill viendrait, parce qu'il serait dans cette chambre, peut être à la place de Karen, peut être qu'il tiendrait Nuit dans ses bras, peut être que tout changerait. Peut être que tout deviendrait réellement beau et romantique. Et comble du comble, j'avais eu droit à son « bisou » et à un agréable surnom.

«-Alors, monsieur le prince charmant vient, n'est ce pas?

-Oui. Il vient ! Karen, il m'a appelé Aïlichen !

-Félicitation madame. »

Elle bondit au pied du lit, se retrouvant à genoux sur le matelas, les mains sur les hanches. Sa simplicité et son engouement pour les belles choses m'impressionnaient. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas elle ?

La vie lui semblait si simple, si belle, tout n'était que des belles choses qui s'écrivaient lentement sur une frise.

L'heure défilait, et lorsque l'infirmière distribua le plateau repas, emplissant la pièce d'une fausse odeur de bonne nourriture, elle informa Karen que l'heure des visites se terminait.

Ma première nuit avec ma fille. Toutes les deux dans un tête à tête assez désastreux.

Toi, la petite fille propulsée dans un monde miséreux, et moi, la pauvre adolescente qui galère à fermer correctement la tétine du biberon.

Quel scénario !

Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose à l'instant. Dormir. Et quand Karen avec ses grands signes de la main disparue, sans perdre la moindre seconde, je plongeais.

Loin, beaucoup trop loin pour une nuit beaucoup trop courte. Toutes les trois heures. Toutes les trois heures, des pleurs brisaient le silence de la chambre et toutes les trois heures, je préparais un biberon de 30ml qu'elle engloutissait comme une affamée.

Elle s'endormit dans mes bras alors que l'aube peignait le ciel de couleurs tièdes et chaudes. Les aiguilles du petit réveil indiquait six heures dix. Plus qu'une heure et le calme des lieux se rompraient dans un tumulte habituel.

Encore une heure de sommeil.

Délicatement, je la déposais dans son petit lit, rabattais la couverture sur son corps frêle et me jetais dans le lit.

Une heure de sommeil. Salvatrice en tout point. Et quand l'aide soignante ouvrit la porte de la chambre accompagnée par une infirmière et un plateau fumant, ce fut avec le sourire que je les accueillais.

« Alors, cette première nuit ? » Me demanda l'infirmière en prenant ma tension.

La douceur de Tabea me manquait terriblement, peut être viendrait-elle dans la matinée ?

« Ça a été. Elle a finit tous ses biberons ! Et je me sens en pleine forme. Enfin… ça ne va pas durer, je pense. »

L'infirmière secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un grand sourire et un air compatissant. Elle me proposa de m'aider à faire prendre le bain à Nuit mais je refusais étant donné qu'elle dormait et que je n'avais aucune envie de la réveiller.

Les deux médecins me souhaitèrent une bonne journée et, après avoir noté le relevé de ma tension quittèrent la pièce.

Le plateau, comme chaque matin, se composait d'un verre de jus de fruit, de deux biscottes, de confiture et de beurre et d'une tranche de pain du mois dernier.

Puis mes parents arrivèrent et je sentais que la journée était loin de se terminer. Les oncles et les tantes, les cousins et les cousins, ceux que l'on ne voit jamais hormis lors des grandes occasions.

Alors peut être était-ce une grande occasion ? Que l'hypocrisie des regards tendres était une obligation pour paraître quelqu'un de bien ?

_komm und zieh mich raus hier  
ich gib alles däfur her_

_(_Viens et tire-moi en dehors d'ici_  
_Je donne tout pour sa)

(*) Le suffixe "Chen" est un suffixe qui signifie "petit": Das Ailichen: La petite Ailisan. C'est purement affectif =D  
(Quand il est utilisé pour un nom propre, après pour les autres cas, je doute que "Häuschen" = "La petite maison" soit vraiment affectif xD


	12. Erinner dich an dich und mich

Bonne Année à tous! Beaucoup de bonne chose, dont la santé =) [Potentiellement, quelques coupes de champagne, et beaucoup de Téach!! ]

Enjoy!

**Chapitre douze : **Erinner dich an dich und mich

Le plateau, comme chaque matin, se composait d'un verre de jus de fruit, de deux biscottes, de confiture et de beurre et d'une tranche de pain du mois dernier.

Et pourtant, en ce matin, il manifestait quelque chose de bon, de doux, d'agréable.

Hey, je parlais d'un plateau repas d'hôpital … Je reprenais mes esprits et jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable. Huit heures venait tout juste de sonner.

Je prenais doucement Nuit dans les bras, lui murmurant quelques mots doux.

_Wir schaffen es zusammen_

_Übers Ende der Welt_

(Ensemble nous arriverons

à surmonter la fin du monde)

Je crevais de faim mais la couleur fluorescente du jus d'orange finit de me dégoûter du plateau. Avec beaucoup de chance, le repas du midi serait mangeable et, je pensais alors au repas servit dans les fast-foods et au bonheur de croquer dans un hamburger dégoûtant de sauce tomate.

Je vissais un écouteur de mon mp3 sur mon oreille. La musique me promena loin de cet univers blanc et stérile, loin des soucis et des contraintes. Etait-il trop tôt pour parler de contrainte ? De soucis ? N'était-ce que des illusions ?

Nuit dormait paisiblement, blottit dans son petit lit, sans s'inquiéter de demain ou autre, je devais simplement en faire autant. Elle venait de terminer son biberon, j'étais tranquille pour une heure ou plus.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et celle-ci grinça un peu en s'ouvrant.

Dans les quelques secondes qui délimitaient les trois mètres que formait le petit couloir de la chambre, je tentais de deviner qui venait d'entrer.

Une infirmière ? Peut être. Mes parents, non je leur avais demandé de ne pas venir ce matin.

Car cette matinée était exceptionnelle. Bill devait venir. Alors c'était Bill, oui, c'était ça, c'était Bill !

D'un bon, je me sortais du lit et retrouvais l'entrée de la chambre où la plus belle des silhouettes s'appliquait à refermer la porte.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose et lorsqu'il se retourna, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

Dieu qu'il était beau.

Hallo Du stehst in meiner Tür

Es ist sonst niemand hier

Außer Dir und Mir, okay?

_(Salut , te voilà devant ma porte d'entrée…sinon il n'y a personne ici. A part toi et moi ok ?)_

« - Bonjour !

-Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Je secouala tête de droite à gauche. Devais-je aller lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser sur la joue ? Me contenter de lui serrer la main ? Je n'en savais rien, et visiblement lui non plus, alors pour suivre ma première folie, je m'avançais vers lui, et fièrement j'apposais un bisou sur sa joue froide.

Après tout, c'était Bill. Et vu qu'il déposa lui aussi ses lèvres froide sur ma joue, mes doutes se dissipèrent, et sûrement que je pris une teinte rouge tomate.

« T'es tout froid » dis-je alors qu'il retirait son bonnet et son écharpe.

« Oh, pardon ! »

Je l'invitais à s'installer à son aise dans la chambre alors que je retournais sur mon lit, m'installant sur le bord, les pieds balançant dans le vide.

Il dégrafa sa veste et la posa proprement sur la chaise.

« Je t'ai apporté… attends… »

Une douce odeur de pâtisserie emplit mes narines quand il tira de son sac une petite poche en papier beige, où des arabesques marron représentaient une baguette de pain.

Je le regardais faire, admirant chacun de ses gestes. Parce qu'après tout, c'était Bill. Et pas seulement, mais bien plus.

_Reden… Reden… Reden… _( Parler)

« J'espère que tu as faim » dit-il en me proposant la sache ouverte sous mes yeux.

D'un petit signe de la tête, je lui confirmais qu'oui, j'étais affamée !

Il posa ses petites fesses pas très loin des miennes et attrapa deux croissants. Il m'en offrit un et croqua dans l'autre avec un petit sourire en coin.

«- Merci en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil !

-Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs de faim.

- Les repas sont vraiment écœurant.

-Je m'en doute ! Tu en veux encore un ? Proposa-t-il en me tendant un croissant tout doré.

-Hey, tu veux m'engraisser ? »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, quand je remarquais une petite miette dorée sur le bord de sa lèvre supérieure.

_lass dich zu mir treiben_

_ich lass mich zu dir treiben_

(Laisse toi aller vers moi

Je me laisse aller vers toi)

Devais-je m'écouter et aller la recueillir ou alors simplement lui dire ?  
J'hésitais quelques instants, les yeux rivés sur la pétale de croissant, quand, peut être que son mon attention un peu trop insistante, il m'interrogea du regard.

« Tu.. tu as un p'tit bout de croissant juste ici » dis-je en montrant l'angle de ma bouche.

Alors, tous mes fantasmes se réalisèrent soudainement. Avec la pointe de sa langue, il récupéra l'incongru et le fit disparaître.

Savait-il qu'il était diablement beau et qu'il me faisait drôlement de l'effet.

Mais tout rêve a une fin, et Nuit se réveilla en pleurant doucement.

« Finit la tranquillité » murmurais-je pour moi même, mais il l'avait entendu, j'y mettais ma main à couper.« Tu veux la voir ? »

Il perdit un peu de couleur mais hocha la tête positivement. Il s'approcha tout doucement, se pencha lentement sur le berceau et sourit. Aussi délicatement qu'il put, et c'est peu de le dire, il lui retira les couvertures et la souleva doucement.

« J'ai.. J'ai toujours aimé les bébés. Ça peut faire bizarre, parce que je suis un homme. Mais.. les bébés… je ne sais pas résister quand je les vois »

Il la tenait blottie contre lui et elle cessait de pleurer. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sous la main.

Serait-ce l'unique fois où Bill tiendrait sa fille dans les bras ? Est-ce qu'il était là pour le sens moral, pour son image de star ? Où était-il là parce qu'il se savait père ?

Ses petits doigts se replièrent doucement sur l'index de Bill, et ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'un bébé sourit aux anges à la naissance.

Bill était un ange, voilà tout.

«…C'est qu'elle en a de la force dans la main. Elle… elle est vraiment jolie…  
-Merci… Elle t'a sourit, tu as vu ?

-Peut être qu'elle m'a reconnue ?

-Oui… c'est possible ! Je lui ai tellement parlé de toi ! Et puis… Après tout, toi aussi tu étais là pendant la grossesse.. »

Un ange passa, peut être avais-je parlé trop vite ? Peut être qu'il n'aimait pas ça ? Qu'il ne voulait pas être là ? Peut être qu'il s'y sentait obliger ? Qu'il avait peur que je le dénonce ?

« Non, Aïli. C'est faux. Peut être que j'aurais aimé être là plus souvent… Mais j'ai eu très peur. Quand David m'a annoncé que j'avais mis une fan enceinte, je me suis dit 'ça y est Bill, c'est finit.' Et puis, je t'ai revu une première fois. … » Il se tut quelques minutes, regarda Nuit et sourit. Comme s'il se souvenait alors de notre rencontre. « Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les filles avec qui je passe des soirées… parce qu'elles sont toutes identiques. Mais toi, je ne sais pas, tu m'as marquée. Tes yeux, peut-être. Je savais aussi que j'avais fait une erreur mais non… ce n'était pas simplement à cause de ça que t'étais encore un peu ancrée dans ma mémoire»

Je l'écoutais, passionnée. Il se dévoilait, et j'adorais ça. Découvrire que je n'étais une parmi tant d'autre.

« Quand je t'ai revu, j'étais content que ce soit toi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre enfaîte. Parce que tu m'avais paru un peu différente… C'est bête, pas vrai ? Ou alors, je dis tout ça parce qu'il y a Nuit dans mes bras et que tu es là. Enfaîte, je suis un peu perturbé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, ce que je peux te donner, et ce qu'il serait bien de te donner. »

« Bill… » Alors, en voyant mon mp3 sur l'oreiller, je m'inspirais de ces propres mots. _"Du wirst für mich immer heilig sein. ...__lass mich nicht im Stich.„ ( Tu __seras __toujours__ sacré__ pour __moi__. __Ne m'abandonne pas.)_

**  
**Il me fit un grand sourire et continua la chanson.

«- _Spring__ nicht__… _  
-_Die lichter fangen Dich nicht„_

_-_... Aïli... _Ich glaube an dich. Vertrau mir „  
_

(- Ne saute pas..  
- car les lumières ne vont pas te rattraper.  
-Je crois en toi. Fais-moi confiance.)

Son regard m'envoûtait, alors, fièrement, je lui répondais tout sourire « J'ai confiance en toi »

Il hocha la tête positivement, mais alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, nous coupant dans nos confidences.

* *

*

Mais qui a osé les déranger? [Non, ne me tapez, vous le saurez dès le prochain chapitre 3]

Je vous aime 3


	13. diese stille macht mich taub

Bonjour bonjour =D

Un chapitre un petit peu plus cours que les autres mais j'étais dans l'obligation de couper à cet endroit =D

Les Téach's ne sont toujours pas à moi =D et je ne touche toujours pas d'argent...

Enjoy

**Chapitre 13 :** und diese stille macht mich taub [et ce silence me rend sourd]

Et ce silence me rend sourd

« Bon… bonjour » bafouillais-je tout de même pour être polie, alors que je reconnaissais le nouvel arrivant. Jamais je j'aurai cru le rencontrer, surtout dans ces conditions

Le nouvel arrivant retira son bonnet et sourit sans prononcer un seul mot.

« Désolé.. Euh… Bonjour Aïlisan… réussit-il à dire alors qu'il ôtait son écharpe en même temps.

Jamais au cour des ses derniers mois, je n'avais pensé à rencontrer Tom. Il n'était pas dans l'histoire, il ne représentait rien et aucune raison n'aurait pu être valable pour notre rencontre, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent.

« Tom ? Pourquoi… ?»

Bill semblait gêné. Lui et son frère se fixaient droit dans les yeux, peut être était-ce leur moyen de communiquer ? Peut être se transmettaient-ils des choses que je ne percevais pas ?

«-Aïli, Tom m'attendait dans le couloir. Je tenais à ce qu'il m'accompagne.  
- Et j'ai attendu sagement jusqu'à qu'il y ait des gamines de douze qui débarquent. Je voulais simplement éviter les ennuies »

J'affirmais d'un sourire, et malgré que nous ne nous connaissions pas du tout, je l'invitais à se mettre à l'aise.

Bill tenait toujours Nuit dans ses bras et Tom en profita pour s'approcher d'elle, l'examiner de la tête au pied puis il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil.

A ce moment là, je pensais simplement qu'il ferait peut être un oncle formidable, qu'à Noël, il lui apporterait un cadeau, déguisait en père Noël, un bonnet rouge et blanc sur la tête.

Oui, je rêvais à des choses impossibles, Tom était là simplement pour Bill, simplement pour éviter d'être vu par des fans et d'avoir à répondre à des questions compromettantes.

Bill se rassit sur le lit, cajolant toujours Nuit qui s'était endormie, le doigt de Bill dans sa petite main.

« Faite comme ci je ne suis pas là » dit- Tom alors qu'un lourd silence pesait dans la chambre.

Je lançais à Bill un regard triste. Comment reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés, dans un moment presque intime, alors qu'il était là ? Il avait beau être un deuxième Bill, il n'était pas Bill.

« - Je.. Tu veux la remettre dans son lit ? Si elle est trop lourde ?

-Elle n'est pas lourde ! Et puis, elle dort. Elle ne me dérange pas, ne t'en fait pas »

J'affirmais d'un signe de la tête. Quoi lui dire ? Quoi faire alors que Tom était là, brisant la complicité du moment ?

« -Oh.. Bill ! J'y pense que maintenant, ma meilleure amie va passer en fin de matinée, peut être vers onze heures.  
-D'accord… De toute manière, elle sait que..

-Oui elle sait»

Tom releva la tête et me regarda d'une façon bizarre, alors que Bill affichait un petit sourire.

Peut-être qu'au fil de ses derniers mois, une amitié particulière s'est construite entre nous, peut-être qu'il resterait près de Nuit et peut être finirait-il par vraiment être son père ?

Même si nos discussions ne volaient pas très haut à cause de la présence de Tom, nous enchaînions de flots de parole pendant un long moment.

Combien de minutes s'écoulèrent à se rythme ? Je n'en savais rien, peut être une heure ou deux.

«-T'as du t'embêter à rester là pendant deux semaines dit Tom alors qu'il observait la chambre.

-Un peu, on a vite fait le tour !

-T'avais la télé quand même.

- Oui, heureusement, et mon mp3 m'a tenu compagnie, heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Tu devais avoir la tête pleine à force d'écouter les mêmes… »

Tom fut couper dans sa phrase par un incongru qui frappa à la porte. Les visites n'arrêtaient pas ce matin ! C'était certainement Karen.

Une énième fois, je me précipitais pour voir qui était-ce avant que le nouvel arrivant entre, au cas où celui-ci ne devrait pas être au courant de l'existence des Kaulitz.

Je me rassurais en voyant les yeux bleus de ma meilleure amie. Après lui avoir collé un bisou sur la joue, je l'attrapais par la main et l'entraînais dans la chambre, où les deux jumeaux la dévisagèrent de haut en bas.

«- Euh, Karen, voici Bill et Tom…

-Je connais, je connais. Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Désolé, je dérange non ? »

Tom lui fit un grand sourire et affirma d'un geste que non, elle ne dérangeait pas tandis que son frère se contenta d'un sourire.

«- Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? je fais un petit tour et je reviens ?  
- Laisse Karen, tu peux rester.

Non non, t'inquiète Pistache »

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Bill puis lança un regard aimable à Tom avant de lui demander simplement

« Bien, Tom, c'est ça ? Tu viens, on les laisse en tête-à-tête ? »

Lisait-elle dans mes pensées ? Ou avait-elle une autre raison ? En tout cas, Tom se leva, enfonça son bonnet sur ses dreadlocks et ils partirent tous deux, le sourire aux lèvres sans un mot.

«-Il s'est passé quoi là ? demandais-je, encore abasourdi par la rapidité de la scène qui venait de se passer

- Ton amie a du plaire à Tom ou bien, il devient généreux.

- Possible, on verra bien…  
-… Tu sais, pour reprendre notre conversation avant que Tom arrive… Et bien… »

* *

*

Naaa, ne me grondez pas =D

La suite arrive bientôt

Bonne reprise pour demain =D


	14. Je t'ai perdu depuis je ne m'aime plus

**Chapitre 14. Je t'ai perdu, depuis je ne m'aime plus.**

[ Ellipse. Un an]

Les flocons s'abattaient doucement sur la ville. Une brise froide sinuait dans les rues. Noël se respirait à pleins poumons au travers l'Allemagne et sûrement partout au travers le monde.

Une fine pellicule blanche s'amoncelait doucement dans le jardin. D'ici le lendemain, le soleil l'aurait fait disparaître mais peu importe, elle me réchauffait le cœur.

La télé s'évertuait à faire défiler des pubs, des émissions, et toutes sortes d'images qui sont censées plaire.

Une rumeur serpentait comme quoi Tokio Hotel ne serait que play-Back et chimérique. Les gens doivent être jaloux pour oser profaner de telles idioties.

Le ciel était sombre, la nuit venue plus tôt embrumait les cieux et je me perdais dans l'observation de ce spectacle. L'herbe du jardin camouflée sous la neige et la brume argentée qui reflètent dans les éclats immaculés.

Nuit jouait dans son parc sagement et mes parents soupaient dans un restaurant pour un dîner en amoureux.

Mon souffle dessinait de la buée sur le carreau de la fenêtre, du bout du doigt, j'effaçais doucement les traces de condensation, quand l'idée du siècle me vint.

Je traçais un « B » suivit d'un « I » et de deux « L » et après avoir tenté un petit sourire niais, j'effaçais le tout du revers de la main.

Dans un précédent sms, il m'indiquait qu'il passerait aujourd'hui en fin d'après midi alors je me languissais plus que tout, comptant les secondes qui s'écoulaient lentement.

Les jours précédents, ils étaient aux USA, enchaînant interview, reportage et présence à des soirées mondaines.

Oui, celui que j'aimais franchirait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les portes de ma maison.

Depuis bientôt deux mois, il était à l'autre bout du monde, à se produire devant une horde d'américaine et m'oubliant, presque.

Une fois par semaine, il m'envoyait un sms, prenant de mes nouvelles, et s'informant des progrès de Nuit mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en satisfaire.

Qu'espérais-je réellement ? Peut être un peu de son amour, un peu de son temps, et quelques mots doux… Mais jamais je n'en obtiendrais probablement. Alors, j'apprendrai à me satisfaire de ce qu'il m'offre, un jour.

Une voiture s'avança et se gara juste derrière la haie basse de mon jardin. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas une coïncidence, et guettais chaque mouvement de la scène.

Les phares se coupèrent et quelques seconde après, la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit, laissant place à une silhouette longue et fine.

C'était lui.. Il contourna par l'avant la voiture, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. A grande enjambés, il parcouru l'espace entre le trottoir et la porte d'entrée, bravant la neige et le vent.

J'eue à peine le temps de décoller mon nez du carreau froid que la sonnette retentissait dans toute la maison.

Nuit se releva dans son parc, vacillante et baragouina un « qui maman ? » qui me fit sourire.

« Ah, c'est qui d'après toi ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, et se laissa tomber les fesses premières sur son matelas de jeu.

Bill se tenait là, grelottant, le col du manteau remonté jusqu'au nez, quelques flocons dans les cheveux.

Sans un mot, je le laissais entrer pour qu'il se mette au chaud. Un grand sac à main blanc se balançait sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? »Demandais-je pour briser le silence. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse et se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ?»

Il opta pour la deuxième proposition, rangea sa parka sur le porte manteau, et déposa son sac sur le buffet, puis tous deux nous prenions la direction de la cuisine, dans un accord presque parfait.

« Alors, l'Amérique, c'est comment ? »

L'eau chauffait doucement sur le feu. Je sortais deux tasses et leur soucoupe et les déposais sur le comptoir.

« Vraiment bien. Un peu fatiguant aussi, je suis content d'être en vacance ! »

« Oui, c'est normal ! »

« Et toi alors ? Tu vas bien ? Et Nuit ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui offrais un sourire, sortais deux sachets de thé et un plateau. Quoi lui répondre ? Oui tout allait bien, et Nuit aussi. Il n'y avait que mon cœur qu'innocemment, se retrouvait broyer par sa présence.

« Maman ? »

Nuit coupa court au silence. Je lui répondais que j'étais pas très loin.

Je coupais le feu, versais l'eau dans les tasses et alors que j'allais prendre le plateau, les deux bras de Bill me passèrent devant, s'emparèrent du plateau à ma place.

« Je pouvais le faire » dis-je avec un grand sourire

« Je peux aussi le faire » répondit-il.

Nous prenions alors la direction du salon. Nuit était debout, elle s'accrochait fermement au bord du parc, et quand elle s'aperçut de la présence d'un étranger à la maison, elle fit une grimace.

Je l'attrapais au bras. Du bout des doigts, je dégageais les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front et je lui murmurais tout bas.

« Tu te souviens de Bill ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement et porta sa manche à la bouche, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Bill s'approcha d'elle et lui colla un bisou sur la joue… Bisou qui me fit grimacer, pourquoi aurait-elle droit à un bisou de bonjour, et pas moi ?

« Coucou Nuit, tu vas bien petite demoiselle ? »

Elle se cacha dans mon pull pour toute réponse, ce qui nous fit sourire. Après quelques caresses de réconfort, je la posais sur le tapis de jeux et m'installais au coté de Bill sur le canapé.

«- Tu dois la trouver changer, non ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Elle marche ?

-A quatre pattes, et elle se tient debout quand elle peut s'agripper quelque part…

-Et elle parle, c'est adorable !

-Sauf quand elle est réveillée le dimanche matin à 7h et qu'elle chante...»

Il allait répondre, mais je le coupais et me précipitais sur Nuit qui s'aventurait vers le sapin de Noël, fascinée par les guirlandes et les boules qui étincellent.

« Nuit, non, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne dois pas aller là, c'est dangereux ! »

Je la reposais sur son tapis alors qu'elle fit la boude et retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Cependant, Bill se leva sous mon regard surpris, s'approcha du sapin et me lança un regard accompagné d'un sourire

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il. J'acceptais alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il décrocha une boule rouge et s'avança vers Nuit. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui offrit la boule.

Sans un mot, elle saisit la décoration et la blottit contre elle, complètement heureuse.

« Elle a des yeux magnifiques en tout cas »

J'affirmais d'un signe de la tête, l'un chocolat, signé Bill, l'autre noisette, ma signature, le tout recouvert par une cascade de cheveux châtains clairs.

Nous la regardions jouer, passionnée par le cadeau de son père puis nous discutions, mais comme deux étrangers, comme si nous ne connaissions pas.

Je n'aimais pas, notre complicité s'était envolée, c'était elle perdue alors qu'il embarquait pour les Usa ?

J'orientais la discussion sur Noël, après tout, c'était un énième sujet neutre et d'actualité.

N'étais-ce pas ridicule ?

Ridicule de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, ridicule de s'étaler sur la neige qui tombe, simplement stupide. Alors, pour continuer sur cette lignée, je m'intéressais à ce qu'il faisait pour Noël

« Oh ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » m'exclamais-je alors que je me souvenais d'un objet enfoui dans mon placard, sous une pile de vêtement

« Ah ? Pour moi ? »

« Oui, tu peux la surveiller deux minutes, ? »

Il affirma d'un signe de la tête et je courais à l'étage, dans mon antre. D'un geste, je vidais l'étagère des habits qui l'encombrait et admirait le paquet emballé déposé au fond.

J'espérais que ça lui plairait, symboliquement au moins.

Il était agenouillé près de Nuit, une peluche à la main pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle peluche qu'il agitait, je déglutis avec un sourire en me rappelant cette journée merveilleuse, celle où il était venu à la maternité, offrant à Nuit un doudou.

«- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ?  
-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se redressa, caressa doucement la tête de Nuit et fixa avec un drôle de regard le paquet que je tenais dans les mains.

« C'est ton cadeau de Noël ! Un peu en retard »

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un bisou sur ma joue et murmura tout près de mon oreille un « merci beaucoup ! »

Il posa le cadeau sur le bras du fauteuil et courut vers le hall d'entrée pour revenir quelques minutes après avec son immense sac à main.

Sous mon regard étonné, il sortit deux paquets et pour toutes explications il se contenta de dire « J'ai aussi quelques petites choses pour vous ! »

Il me tendit un premier cadeau difforme, emballé dans un papier à nounours et dit « Pour Nuit. ».

Je lui souriais, heureuse qu'il ait pensé à elle et qu'il lui ait offert une énième peluche.

« Offre-lui-toi.. elle adore les papiers cadeaux »

Et il ne se fit pas prier pour aller lui présenter. Je regardais la scène avec plaisir. Récemment, elle avait pu ouvrir non sans mal ses cadeaux de Noël, alors elle se ferait une joie d'ouvrir celui là.

Bill lui montra pour tirer sur les fils et l'aida à déballer son jouet. C'était un petit ours en peluche gris soyeux, habillé d'un pull rouge et d'un bonnet identique au père-Noël.

« Il te plait ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures. « Il s'appelle Nounours, tu vas voir, il est très gentil ».

Le pauvre nounours se retrouva secoué dans tous les sens puis blottit contre ses bras, avant de se faire manger le bonnet.

« ça à l'air de lui plaire » dis-je alors que Bill la contemplait, satisfait.

« Oui ! Tant mieux, et pour toi…. »

Il prit le cadeau et le tritura un peu dans ses mains.

« Je n'avais pas… je ne savais pas quoi te prendre. J'ai hésité très longtemps, je t'ai ramené un souvenir des Etats-Unis mais je trouvais ça ridicule.. alors.. en plus, je l'ai oublié à la maison, enfin bref, donc je t'ai pris ça. Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais alors… mais si ça te plait pas..  
-Merci, c'est déjà gentil ! » le coupais-je alors qu'il partait dans des explications inutiles.

D'un accord, nous ouvrions nos paquets cadeaux en même, et à regret je ne vis pas la tête qu'il fit lorsqu'il put distinguer son cadeau.

Je tenais dans mes mains le coffret DVD Rosenrot édition limitée de Rammstein, l'un de mes groupes préférés.  
Sans hésité, je lui sautais au cou et lui déposais un bisou sur la joue, comme lui l'avait fait précédemment. « Merci beaucoup !  
-A toi aussi, merci ! ça, c'est unique ! »

Il tenait dans sa main un petit poney violet, dédicacé par Nena à son nom. Le sept octobre, elle avait fait une séance dédicace pour célébrer les 25 ans des petits poneys. Alors, j'y étais allé, priant pour que je puisse la voir et avoir sa signature.

«- C'est vrai, tu aimes ?  
-Oui ! Je n'en aurai pas deux comme ça ! Merci infiniment !  
- J'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas du tout ! »

Notre séance de remerciement fut coupé court par Nuit qui avait abandonné peluches et jouets pour brailler « maman, manger ! » Quelque chose était différent, nos rapports étaient simplement conventionnels. Mon cœur se broyait en mille morceau doucement, alors que ces sourires n'avaient plus le même entrain, plus la même passion.


	15. erzähl mir alle lügenmach es so

Les Téach' ne m'appartiennent toujours pas =D

Enjoy!!

**Chapitre quinze : **erzähl mir alle lügenmach es so, dass ich es glaub  
[ Raconte moi tous les mensonges, je ferais comme si je les crois]

Trois longues années s'écoulèrent depuis la première tournée aux USA des Tokio Hotel.  
Qu'est ce que trois ans dans une vie ? Tellement !

Nuit est devenue une vraie pipelette et me raconte ses journées passionnées à l'école avec sa camarade Jana.

Nous avons aussi déménagé et je travaille, ne pouvant pas continuer les études supérieures avec un enfant à ma charge.

Financièrement, mes parents m'aident un peu mais dans l'ensemble, je m'en sortais bien.

J'étais devant l'école, quelques minutes et les portes s'ouvriraient pour faire fasse aux enfants qui s'échappent de l'école.

Je me languissais de la retrouver, elle m'avait manqué aujourd'hui et encore, je n'avais travaillé que le matin.

« - Alors Aïlisan, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien et vous ? »

La maman de Jana m'aimait beaucoup et ça m'arrangeait bien, surtout lorsqu'elle allait chercher Nuit à l'école lorsque je finissais trop tard.

-Bien. Je te présente mon mari, Alexander.

Je levais la tête vers son mari, et le saluais poliment. De ce que m'avait confié la mère de Jana, celui ci n'était pas souvent présent chez lui à cause de son travail.  
Nous discutions ainsi quelques minutes puis la porte de la maternelle s'ouvrit et nous allions chercher nos monstres respectifs.

Bien vite parmi les dizaines de tête, je reconnais la frimousse de ma puce, et aussitôt après, elle me sauta dans les bras.

« Maman r'garde Jana elle m'a fait un joli dessin ! »

Elle me colla la feuille de papier dans les mains avant de retrouver son amie pour lui dire au revoir.

Je souriais en voyant le dessin où je devinais qu'il représentait Nuit et Jana, enfin, pour le voir il fallait avoir étudié les hiéroglyphes de près.

Les aux revoirs fait, nous prenions la route pour rentrer chez nous, main dans la main.

«- Maman, jourd'hui y avait le papa de Jana. Il est joli son papa.

- tu trouves ?  
- Ui et aussi maman il est ou mon papa de moi ? »

Son papa à elle. Où ? Entre les états-unies, l'Europe et peut être un peu dans mon cœur aussi. Je lui souriais et lui promettais de tout lui expliquer devant une délicieuse tartine de Nutella.

Surtout le temps de trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer.  
Je me rappelais notre dernière vraie rencontre… Celle qui signifiait la fin

[Flash back]

J'avais eu Bill au téléphone quelques jours plutôt, je l'attendais donc après un mois sans le voir.  
A sa voix, je savais qu'il ne m'annonçait pas une bonne nouvelle mais après tout, à quoi je devais m'attendre ?

Je l'avais toujours dit, c'est une star, pas un baby-sitter et pourtant j'y ai cru. Il m'y a fait croire avec ses belles paroles !

Peu de temps après, il buvait un café, attablé à la cuisine, moi en face de lui. Je l'écoutais compter l'avancer de son groupe, la mondialisation Tokio Hotel. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

« Aïlisan, tu vas me détester. Je sais que je n'ai pas agis comme j'aurais dû le trimestre dernier, quand nous étions aux USA. Et malheureusement ça va recommencer. Nous repartons. Notre prochain album sort bientôt et nous allons faire une nouvelle tournée. »

Je le laissais dire en remuant mon café, ne voulant pas regarder ses yeux larmoyants d'excuses.

« - Aïli… je voudrais être proche de Nuit, la voir grandir, rigoler, faire des progrès. Mais si je le fais, je dois quitter le groupe.  
- Et la musique, c'est ta vie. Je le sais »

Oui je le savais trop bien, je savais qu'un jour ça arriverait, qu'il choisirait la musique à moi. Je n'étais qu'une sur une liste, une qui avait simplement fait une tache.

« Pardon Aïlisan. Je me suis engagé auprès de toi sans en connaître les conséquences.

- Oui Bill, tu m'as fait croire mont et merveille. J'ai faillit croire à une amitié.. C'est drôle. Je t'en veux. Enfaîte non, je ne t'en veux. Je m'en veux simplement d'avoir cru à ce mirage »

Ma main tapa sur la table de rage mais je ne laissais plus rien paraître, buvais d'un trait mon café en oubliant que le liquide me brûlait l'œsophage.

« Aïlisan, sache… que je suis simplement désolé »

[Fin Flash Back]

A cet instant, mes souvenirs s'embrouillaient, je le revoyais partir en me promettant de faire le maximum mais non, ce n'était pas des illusions que je voulais.

Elle étalait le Nutella sur une tranche de pain, en en mettant plus partout que sur la tartine au passage. Je profitais de ces quelques secondes de répit pour appeler ma mère et lui faire par du problème.

« Appelle le Aïli, dis-lui simplement que tu souhaites qu'il rencontre Nuit et c'est aussi simple que ça »

Simple ? Alors que je ne l'ai pas contacté depuis des mois, hormis pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire il y a deux mois.

« -Maman c'est qui mon papa, dis ? » Le Nutella envahissait son visage, je la débarbouillais, m'asseyais sur une chaise et la prenais sur mes genoux.

« - Je vais t'expliquer, c'est un peu compliqué mon ange mais tu me demandes si tu ne comprends pas. Tu vois, un jour j'ai rencontré ton papa et je l'aimais beaucoup. Très beaucoup. Alors quand un papa et une maman s'aiment beaucoup, ils ont un enfant. Donc, tu es née. Nous étions très contents mais… ton papa travail beaucoup. Il fait pleins de chansons, alors il ne pouvait pas rester avec ici.  
- Le papa à Jana il travail beaucoup aussi, Jana elle m'a dit son papa il est jamais avec elle mais des fois il vient. Je peux pas voir mon papa moi aussi ?  
- Si Nuit. Tu vas jouer un peu et je vais lui téléphoner, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et partit vers son tapi de jeu comme ci ne rien était. Appeler Bill, ça m'avait semblait si simple quelque fois.

Difficilement, j'étais passé à autre chose, me trouvant un amoureux pour quelque temps mais Bill restait malgré tout ancré dans mon cœur et Nuit ancrée à ma chair.

Je composais le numéro et attendais. Il ne répondait pas, je rappelais trois minutes après.

« Allo ?  
- Bill ? C'est Aïlisan.

- Aïlisan! Je suis content de t'avoir! Comment vas-tu ?  
- J'ai un petit problème.  
-Financier ?

-Non, Bill, il n'y a pas que l'argent. Nuit voudrait savoir qui est son père. »

Je l'entendis déglutir au travers le combiné. Heureusement qu'il a toujours dit « _Ich__ bin da __wenn__ du __willst_. » Ça me donnait simplement la nausée.

«- D'accord. Et bien, je peux passer quand tu veux ?  
- C'est à dire ? Je ne voudrais pas trop interférer dans ton emploi du temps Bill »

La rancœur se sentait dans mes propos mais le temps n'avait pas calmé les choses, je lui en voulais.

«… Demain ? Je suis libre. Donne-moi ton adresse et je serais là »

Je m'exécutais et lui donnais rendez vous de bonne heure, histoire de régler des problèmes potentielle hors du champs de vision de Nuit.


	16. Je tais ton nom

Bonjour!

Déjà, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews.  
Je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster, mais je ne trouvais pas le temps ( ou je ne prenais pas le temps) de le faire. J'espère ne plus vous faire attendre si longtemps.

Bonne lecture =D

**Chapitre Seize : **Je tais ton nom

Bill sirotait son thé à ma table. Assise en face de lui, je ne pipais mot. J'ignorais par quoi commencer.  
Nous avions parlé de la météo, du temps qui s'écoule trop vite et de Nuit. Mais le sujet de mes sentiments, bizarrement n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent silencieusement, n'ayant rien pour perturber ce bruit pesant.

Nuit arriverait bientôt, la maman de Jana m'avait gentiment proposé de la ramener. Désormais, j'attendais avec un impatience qu'elles arrivent.

« Merci pour le thé » dit-il alors qu'il reposait la tasse vide dans la coupelle. Je lui lançais un regard noir et répondais simplement  
« tu m'as déjà remerciée »

Il fit une petite moue triste puis ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour parler. J'attends impatiemment de connaître le nouveau sujet à aborder mais il se rétracta bien vite.

« C'est d'un ridicule » dis-je me levant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. La sonnette avait retentit et des voix impatientes s'élevaient déjà du couloir.

Jana et Nuit se tenaient toutes les deux devant la porte, et ma fille portait un petit bouquet de fleur dans les mains.

« Merci Ulrich de l'avoir amenée, vous voulez rentrer ? » Elle refusa poliment, me souhaita bon courage et après avoir embrassé Nuit sur la joue, elles partirent. Jana agitait ses bras en grands signes pour dire au revoir.  
Timidement, Nuit entra dans la maison. Je refermais la porte et la suivais jusqu'au salon. Elle déposa son cartable sur le canapé et dégrafa son manteau.

« - Il est là mon papa ?  
- Oui mon ange, il est dans la cuisine »

Elle porta sa main à la bouche avant de faire un grand « How ». Elle m'expliqua que le bouquet était un cadeau pour son papa, puis avec un immense sourire, elle se faufila jusqu'à la pièce.  
Hésitant, je la suivais. Voilà deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, deux ans que Nuit grandissait très bien sans lui.

Alors pourquoi venait-il maintenant, alors que mes blessures se refermaient doucement ?

« Bonjour Nuit » dit-il doucement. Il se leva de chaise et s'accroupit devant lui avec un grand sourire. Elle ne bougea pas et bafouilla  
« Bonjour… Euh ! Je dois t'appeler comment ? » Demanda-t-elle en devenant toute rouge. Elle lui offrit le bouquet sans un mot. Il l'attrapa, la remercia et lui effleura la joue avec le pouce.

Mon cœur se crispa. J'avais attendu ce geste pendant des années et c'était ma fille qui l'avait. J'étais si contente, peut être qu'il serait un peu plus attentif. Peut être qu'il avait mûrit désormais.  
« Je m'appelle Bill, mais je suis aussi ton papa. Alors je te laisse choisir » dit-il en se relevant.

Il lui demanda où je cachais les verres et la demoiselle se fit une joie de lui montrer.  
Bill remplit le verre d'eau et y déposa le bouquet de fleur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Nuit l'aime et lui propose une visite de sa chambre.

Main dans la main, ils disparurent derrière le panneau de bois. Mon cœur explosa. Bill ne me laisserait donc jamais en paix.  
Il deviendra peut être un père aimant, un papa poule et comblera sa fille de joie, alors que je resterai uniquement Aïlisan, celle qui avait fait une tache dans sa carrière.  
Les larmes plus très loin, j'allumais la télé et m'installais devant pour essayer de me distraire.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à que leurs ventres crient famine. Le ciel était revêtit sa couverture d'étoile.

« Est-ce que… il peut manger à la maison ? »

Je souriais et affirmais à la condition qu'elle m'aide à préparer le repas. Elle accepta et se fit une joie de mettre la table, aidée par son père.  
Père, ce mot me broya une nouvelle fois le cœur.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Me sollicita Bill alors que je découpais quelques tomates.  
« Si tu veux. » S'il voulait la paix… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir à vie. Si ? « Prends un casserole sur l'évier et fais chauffer l'eau… S'il te plait »

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Nuit s'était assise à sa place et regardait la scène avec un grand sourire. Je la connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'elle allait dire une ânerie plus grosse qu'elle.

Je décomptais les secondes, quand, elle s'écria toute pouffante

«- Maman, maman !  
- Oui mon ange ?  
- Jana elle dit que son papa et sa maman ils se sont mariés. Tu vas te marier avec Bill toi ? »

En l'espace d'une seconde, je virais au cramoisie, et après un rapide coup d'œil au dit Bill, il ne valait pas mieux que moi.

« - Un mariage ? Avec des fleurs, des décorations et des bonbons de partout ? dit Bill

Nuit sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, piqua une chips dans le plat que je venais de poser et rigola

« Ok pour les bonbons ! » S'amusa-t-elle en piquant une deuxième chips.

L'eau bouillit, j'y versais les pâtes et finissais la préparation de la sauce tomate sans prononcer un mot, encore trop choquée par les idées de ma fille.  
Le repas se déroula sans incident notable, hormis le tout petit détail que mon pied effleurait trop souvent celui de Bill. J'avais la sale manie de remuer tout le temps les jambes et il se trouvait malencontreusement sur mon chemin.

Deux heures plus tard, Bill lisait un livre à Nuit comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, comme une vieille habitude.

Je finissais de laver la dernière assiette quand il se pointa dans l'encablure de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres

« Elle s'est endormie » dit-il. Je le remerciais et lui proposais un café qu'il réfuta aimablement.

Nous étions tous les deux seuls dans la cuisine. Mon cœur s'emballa. Pourquoi battait-il si ardemment pour lui ?

«- Elle est adorable

- Normal c'est ma fille répondis-je, sans penser un seul instant que ce n'était pas 'ma' fille mais 'notre fille'.  
- Elle tire un peu de moi quand même dit-il, feignant d'être contrarié.  
- Seulement son sale caractère.  
- J'ai sale caractère ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Qu'en savais-je ? Non, Bill portait la bonne humeur en lui. Je ne le voyais jamais contrarié ou de mauvaises humeurs. En réalité, je ne le voyais jamais.  
Je lui lançais un regard désolé alors qu'il souriait.

«- Désolée Bill… Je suis rancunière.  
- ça peut se comprendre. J'ai agis comme un con. J'ai été tellement con »

Il s'installa à la table et me proposa d'en faire autant. Mon dieu, il m'invitait à ma propre table ! Je ne dénigrai pas l'invitation pour autant et m'asseyais sous son regard chocolat.

«- Je ne t'en veux pas…. Pour Nuit. C'est quelque chose que j'aie su dès le début.  
- Alors… je ne comprends plus, qu'ai-je mal fait Aïli ?  
- Je t'en veux simplement de ne pas avoir su m'aimer comme je t'aimais. »


End file.
